A Song of Iron and Steel
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: "You are the Iron to my heart." "And you are the Steel that defends our solace." In this world of tragedy and trickery, can two find the will to continue and defend one another against all those that wish to tear them asunder, this is the tale of two who stand as one in the face of those that wish them to be apart. This is the Song of Iron and Steel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of thrones

Hi guys and gals. Here is another story on the block and this time its an Oc Tully storyline because I like to do Oc's that aren't the same at every corner. The oc will be cousins to Catelyn, Lysa, and Edmure by being the son of the Blackfish, I know he didn't wish to marry but I will be altering it, He begrudgingly agrees in marrying Bethany Redwyne that his brother forces him into after several months of arguing about it that went on for close to a year and in 266 AC, he was given a son that he named after two days of thought, Edwyn would be his name and is the son of the Blackfish.

We'll start when Brandon and Lyanna arriving in Riverrun.

* * *

 **= Riverrun =**

Edwyn stood with the rest of his family as they saw Brandon of House Stark and heir to Winterfell arrive with some of his family for the up and coming tourney that Lord Whent will be hosting at his castle of Harrenhal. Riding beside Lord Brandon was a handful of men and women that will also go to this event but one face stuck out more and that was Lord Brandon's sister and betrothed of Robert Baratheon, the Lady Lyanna Stark who was riding a horse which surprised most and even himself for a moment.

There was another matter as to why Lord and Lady Stark came here as well and that is because his cousin Cat will be wedding and Lord Baratheon will also be doing the same with Lyanna, a handful of marriages will be happening soon and plenty more to come with his other cousin Lysa coming to be ready for engagement as well but he shook his head if thoughts and worries and became determined on the tourney that will be happening soon, almost seven days from now actually.

Once the greetings were out of the way and such, his uncle Lord Hoster held a feast for everyone, not a large one but big enough to show respect to the northern lords in his home. As for himself, he is too much like his father and preferred to only watch from afar as everyone else had plenty of fun with one another, as Lyanna giggled and laughed with Lysa and the other maidens, as Lord Brandon continued to dance with Cat and also watched his other cousin Edmure dance with a few of the northern maidens that came down.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father and the famous Blackfish of House Tully although he himself would never call him such, he was his father and a knight of all things considered, that and he is quite the famous war hero that fought many battles during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He greeted his father with a smile and gave a greeting hug to the man before him then parted to chat a little.

People say that he looks much like his father and he'd be lying to say they were wrong, he has everything from his bloodline from the red hair to the blue eyes, high cheekbones and broad-shoulders, the one thing he got from his Redwyne blood is his mothers gentle personality. Although their is one thing he didn't get from him and that was his fondness of music as he would sometimes spend hours in the godswood playing the lute and such things, but if there is one sweeter song he enjoys more are the clashing of blades, a love he got from age eight and forward.

"Ain't enjoying your self are we? I half expected you to be excited." His father asked of him and Edwyn let out a chuckle at his fathers joke and then a slight sadness fell over him as he recollected how his father was stubborn in fathering him.

Lets face it, he was a forced child and would assume if his father didn't concede then he wouldn't've been born or even thought of and that sometimes made him wonder if he was a son to him, or was he just a burden that took his freedom away. His mother must feel the same way as well since he never saw him treat her any way other than a cordial respect but nothing on the lines of affection or care, they don't even share the same bedroom.

"Not feeling up to it, I would rather get going to Harrenhal for this tourney than be here." He answered his sire after a moment of pause and saw his father chuckle then patted his sons back.

"Ah don't we all, at least go and speak to one of the women, you might even like one?" Brynden told him and Edwyn smiled a half-smile before he took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"I need some wine." He uttered then left the little spot he was at to find himself some wine or anything really.

It was a little short-lived walk though because as he was close to the table, he bumped into someone and he quickly said his apologies before bringing his blue eyes to stare into the grey eyes of Lyanna Stark, from afar you couldn't see the beauty of her but once you were close enough you could definitely see it as her dark hair came down like water to her waist and her skin which gloomed like a full moon in the night and her grey eyes which could pierce ones soul if she ever bid it. He quickly remembered his courtesy and gave a bow to her.

"Sorry Lady Stark, I was going to get something to drink and wasn't looking where I was going." He said with his good manners kicking in and the Lady Stark let a small smile escape her ice-like exterior.

"Fear not my Lord, in fact I was doing the same thing." She said back and brought a smirk from him this time.

"Oh? Well then, shall we go together." He offered by putting his arm out and a minute would pass before she linked her own around his and the two made way over to one of the tables where the food and wine was, he poured her a glass and then his own and took a sip before speaking, "So I hear you are wedding a Stormlander?" he questioned on purpose in a obvious tone and she scoffed a little before giving him a sarcastic look.

"No of course not, that is a vital secret which I mean to keep secret." She stated in a secretive voice and Edwyn couldn't help himself by chuckling in Lyanna's humor but afterwards, both smiling faces washed away and was replaced with longing to one another because of their past together.

When he was thirteen years old, his father by order of his uncle sent him north to foster with the Starks in Winterfell, he would have asked why him and not Edmure but his cousin was already being fostered with the Mallisters so to create further friendship with the wolves of Winterfell the son of the Blackfish was brought into service for his house and during this stay in the north, he became close to only Lyanna and Benjen because during this time, Eddard was in the Vale and Brandon was in Barrowton so he only met the two rarely.

His time with the Starks were nice and after a year, he grew to think he was apart of the house and a year after this, he and Lyanna shared one of several intimate moments with one another, the first time was shortly after the pact was arranged for her to wed Robert and she wasn't very happy and especially after she met the man and knew that he wouldn't remain faithful to her and he would agree for the man already fathered a bastard child.

In the last two months of his fostering, Lyanna became reluctant to let him go as he and her became too infatuated with one another to just call it done and move on but her begging Lord Stark for him to stay would have caused suspicion and it would ruin her name so he gave her one last night and promised that she would always have his heart, she cried in his arms that entire night until dawn and stood on the battlements to watch him leave with his father who came to get him. He stayed true to his word and hasn't taken another into his bed because he loved her and will always do until he lays dead.

His hands brushed against her own as they looked at one another but he quickly remembered that she is betrothed and tore it away before walking away until he came to a secluded balcony where he dismissed the sentry watching for any trouble to drink his wine in peace and stare into the night sky, as the wind brushed against his face and took in the river air around him. His body tensed as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around his waist and turned to see his love and cursed her for following him, _'Couldn't she just leave me with the memories, cant she move on and love another.'_ he thought.

"Please speak to me? Just a little bit more, that is all I ask." She uttered to him and he sighed before releasing himself to turn to her and give her what she wants.

"What is there to speak of? You are to be another's wife, our past should be forgotten." He tried to explain to her but she only shook her head stubbornly as the wolf blood began to resurge itself.

"No! I refuse to do so, I love only one and that is you." She started and then continued with, "Robert isn't faithful, he doesn't see the real me, just my beauty and not the iron underneath but you, you know me... I refuse to marry him and I will make this known at Harrenhal." She threatened and he responded by letting his hand betray him by cupping the woman's cheek in a loving manner. 'Do you remember what we said to one another, the night before you left inside of the Godswood? Do you remember the words." She asked of him and he nodded with a frown on his lips.

"Yes, I do... You are the Iron to my heart." He started and she finished with.

"And you are the steel that defends our solace."

The repeating of this vow brought the two into a kiss that was pressured by Lyanna embracing him and placing her lips to his, half of him wanted to push her away, to tell her to forget him and move on, but the other half welcomed her warmth which he hasn't had in a year since his leaving of Winterfell. The departed for his chambers after telling everyone they want to rest and thankfully they didn't feel any suspicion, soon after leaving the feast, they fell into a night of passion as they made love to one another after almost a year of being apart and they enjoyed every moment of it. Once they were done they simply laid on top of each other and stared into each others eyes, blue into grey, Tully into Stark. A union that solidified one thing and that is clear, their bond cannot be broken or bent that not even the gods above could break it.

* * *

That's the first chapter to a new tale, the Song of Iron and Steel. It is shorter than the rest and I am still debating on doing a sequel after this is done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of thrones

Hi guys, the first chapter was a hit if the favs, follows and reviews say anything about it and I very much appreciate all of it.

This story will be a bit AU because some events wont take place or they will be heavily or slightly changed such as the Tourney at Harrenhal.

Anyway, plz enjoy chapter two.

* * *

 **= The Kingsroad =**

Riding down the road was a hundred and some men and woman, wheelhouses and wagons carrying people and food. In the center of the column was Lord Hoster, his children and nephew and brother, riding beside them was also Brandon Stark, his sister and brother Benjen Stark and Lyanna Stark. The wolf and fish banners flew in the river winds along with that of House Frey, Piper, Mallister and Mooten, all riding for Harrenhal, one of the mightiest castles in Westeros and built by House Hoare during their conquest days until Aegon Targaryen and his sisters arrived almost three hundred years ago.

Edwyn sighed in relief as he took a gulp of his water sack and turned his head to see Lyanna having a conversation with Brandon about whatever it was they are talking about. His blue eyes then went to look around everywhere else in the company, cousin Edmure speaking to Benjen about war stories that they heard from last night and noticed Lord Mooten talking to his uncle about Lysa and marriage. On the side of him was his father who was talking with his brother-in-law about his mother but him, he is only waiting until he sees the ruined fortress of Harrenhal.

He asked if it was fine for him to enter in the jousting and his father said yes which made him very excited and with his size and build being the same as his sire, his father said that he could use his armor during the tilts. Besides the joust and the melee, there is also going to be a archery contest, axe-throwing, a horse-race and a tourney of singers and minstrels which he is a little excited to see other than the melee and the jousting knights, a grand time and said to be funded entirely by Lord Whent to show off all his wealth and splendor.

In his musings of what is going to happen at Harrenhal, his horse was moving off the road and almost fell into a small river and he quickly pulled his horse back and attempted to hide his idiocy but it was too late as everyone present had saw it and broke into laughter which then forced an embarrassed blush to creep itself on his face. Lyanna gave him a humorous look and giggled lightly at his position as the current entertainment of the company.

A hour and a half later, they had finally arrived in Harrenhal and Edwyn saw the burned towers going so high that he was sure that they could touch the clouds. The place was very lively with banners from all over the realm but the one you could see more was the three headed dragon of their liege lords the Targaryen's, the place was guarded heavily from the King attending the event himself along with close to two thousand Targaryen soldiers for security measures, the Crown Prince and his pregnant wife was also coming to the tourney as well.

He dismounted and let the stable-boy take the steed to get penned up and then went to get settled in with the rest of his family. The start of the tourney began by a large feast, Lord Whent and his four sons and daughter sat with the King and his family at the high table whilst the rest were seated in longer tables on the left and right, the competitors and lower lords and ladies were placed at the center and the back and then their was another area where people would dance and sing. As for himself, he stayed seated and watched Lyanna talk to her brothers and a small man of House Reed, Howland is his name.

"Ah so you must be Edwyn Tully right?" A lyrical voice spoke out and he turned to be met with the Crown Prince himself. Rhaegar Targaryen was a handsome looking man with the hereditary features of his family, the violet eyes and the long silver hair, he was older than him by almost six or seven years and has a wife named Elia Martell and a daughter named Rhaenys. Edwyn stood from his seat and bowed to his next king.

"I am your grace, although I am not so popular as any other lord here, or yourself your grace." He responded and the Crown Prince chuckled at his response before speaking again.

"No, you are not, but your love of music reached my ears, the maidens of the Riverlands often speak of your voice." The Crown Prince stated in praise and to be honest, Edwyn believes the man to be exaggerating his small reputation as a minstrel.

"I am sure the people exaggerate your grace, I am a small minstrel and nothing more." He assured the prince who merely smiled and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"You are being modest, I am sure that you are good at this trade, you should put your skills to the test in the minstrels contest during our stay here." the silver-haired prince offered and Edwyn merely nodded to the mans encouraging words before the Crown Prince bid him a good night and good luck in the jousting which starts the day after tomorrow and went on his way back to the main table.

The crown princes praise lightened his mood even more than it already was with being able to participate in the jousting and Rhaegar's suggestion of joining the minstrel contest is an appealing one as well and he's actually thinking of doing it too. He even has the right piece to use in it that he wrote not long after his departure from Winterfell, he wrote it in his sadness of never being able to see or touch his lover again, a small and sad smile came upon his lips as he thought over it and soon looked up in determination, he will participate in the contest and win it as well.

He sighed and was going to take a seat before he heard a booming voice and turned to see a already drunk Robert Baratheon walk towards his Lyanna to no doubt remind her of their impending marriage to one another, Lyanna didn't feel the least be enthusiastic in speaking to her betrothed and turned her grey eyes to glance at him which went unnoticed. Robert said some words before taking Lyanna's hand and placing a kiss upon it and this made the jealousy boil within him and noticed Lyanna's clear discomfort as she excused herself from the feast and made her way out of the great hall.

Edwyn waited for a moment before he also excused himself and quickly made his way out to follow her. The halls of the biggest towers were dark as he made his way down it, he was turning a corner before he was tackled and pushed against the wall and would have fought against whoever it was until his blue eyes fell upon grey ones and brushed his hand in Lyanna's dark brown hair, he kissed her eyes which were watered with tears again which reminded him of the night before he left Winterfell and gently placed her head onto his chest as she sobbed a little.

"Shhh... It will be alright, it will- " He was saying until she cut him off and stared into his eyes.

"No it wont! Ed, I cant marry him, I cant." She protested and then said abruptly, "Lets run away and get married ourselves." She suggested and his shocked expression could light a room if it were so, he couldn't believe what she just said. Yes, he chose to remain by her side but denying a Baratheon a match led to a rebellion once despite how short it was and Robert would no doubt do so again or personally lead a hunting party for him and her and would enjoy putting his head on a spike, yes he loves her and will always love her but to risk war is something he cannot bring himself to do.

"Lya, don't say such things, especially around here where so many can listen in." He tried to talk her out of whatever idea she was concocting but she didn't seem at all deterred in her statement.

"I can and I will, I will break it off at the end of this tourney, I don't care how." She promised and he frowned as he brushed her cheek with his hand and slowly closed in to press their lips together in a heated moment which would have went further if not for one thing, voice called out and both broke off the kiss turn and see the shocked look on Eddard's face from catching them in their indiscretions.

"What's going on here!?"

* * *

That is chapter two and I am sorry for how short it is, so the cat is out of the bag and Eddard caught his sister and her lover in their forbidden affair, and Rhaegar and Robert made their appearances as well, what will happen in the next dramatic chapter of A Song of Iron and Steel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, before we begin. I would answer questions.

Guest1, I cant say. I'll try to update often.

Mpowers045, We'll just have to wait and see.

Frodo Swaggins, About the Iron Born tale. I would like to confirm that it is on the block.

* * *

= Harrenhal =

The broke the couples embrace blue and grey eyes turned to see the shocked and disappointed Eddard Stark before them. Lyanna raised her head proudly, she isn't afraid her brother knowing about her relationship with Edwyn Tully. But as for the one in question, he felt ashamed that he broke his vow to himself to let Lyanna go and took a step forward so that he could explain to Lyanna's brother about what he saw just now.

"Eddard, let me- " He was speaking until the Quiet Wolf cut him off with words and a glare that could kill.

"Silence. You caused enough trouble, leave me and my sister." Eddard ordered him in a stern tone. Edwyn looked back at Lyanna and made a step to leave but she quickly took her hand into his own, stopping him from listening to Eddards request.

"No!, Brother. He will stay and you will listen." She stated aloud and shocked both him and Eddard with her defiance, something he hadn't seen since the first year he's been to Winterfell. "I love him. Its Edwyn I want to be with, not Robert or anyone fathers ambitious mind can think of." She started and then tightened her hold on his hand as she continued, "I intend to tell Robert and father soon about my disinterest in marrying a man that might not remain faithful to me as I would him. I don't care what you or anyone thinks, I will choose my future." She ended her declaration with a proud smile. Eddard stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"How long has this been going on?, Tell me that." Her brother asked and it was then that Edwyn made his voice known.

"... A year after I came to Winterfell, and until I left. Our relations were rekindled once we reunited at Riverrun." He confessed and then went on to say, "But Eddard, I tried to let her go. Let her love another but she didn't wish to, and up until now I didn't either." He added and let Lord Eddard take in everything. He and Lyanna hoped that he would relent, let them be until she is forced to walk hand in hand with Robert to say the vows and be wed. Eddard's stoned face said otherwise as the man closed his eyes and shook his head.

"... Lyanna, Lord Edwyn. I, I forbid either of you to see one another." Eddard declared in a sympathetic tone and Lyanna let go of Edwyn's hand to counter her brothers words.

"Brother!, Please don't do this." She pled and Eddard wouldn't hear any of it as he put two hands on her shoulders to keep her attention kept.

"Listen to me Lyanna. I know you may not feel enthusiastic about him, but Robert is a good man. He will love you, he already loves you." He heard Eddard tell her and then put his greys eyes on his blue ones and gave a stern stare, "And if you two really love one another, you will let go of whatever you two had with each other." Stark added as he silently ordered for him to leave and when he wouldn't go, the intensity rose as the two young lords stared down one another until Lyanna's voice broke out and brought the two men back to the woman they are taking about.

"Enough!, both of you. I don't want to fight, but I also don't want to stay away from Edwyn, Tell father or Brandon if you like brother, but I have chosen the path I will take." Lyanna said with a brave smile and few tears streaming down her face, "I want to be with you, Edwyn. Nothing will change that desire, not even you brother." She added before giving Edwyn one more glance and turning her feet and headed to go and rest. Now it was only Edwyn and Eddard left in that dark hall and silence fell on them for a few moments until Lyanna was gone before her brother turned and gave a stern stare.

"Know this, Edwyn. My sisters honor is my responsibility, she is my blood. Robert is my best friend, closer to me than any of my brothers." Eddard started and sighed before looking down the halls where his sister had gone, "But her happiness is also my responsibility too... I will let you two have these few days together. And once this tourney is over, you will let her go. Is that clear." He asked him and Edwyn stood back a step and thought.

Eddard doesn't seem to be willing to let it be, and he wouldn't have expected anything less from a protective brother. He closed his eyes and gave consideration to his lovers brothers offer. He tried to let her go before when he left Winterfell, and insisted on it back at Riverrun but feelings melded from spending so much time together has left him unable to do so, he had once tried to find a bride but once his mother had found one he let his disinterest be known and asked to call it off because his heart called out to the winter rose, not a southern flower. He swore that he would forever love her and had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she is betrothed and by the laws of gods and men she was given to another. Blue eyes cried tears as he gave a short nod to Eddard's offer.

"Thank you, Lord Eddard."

* * *

(Before Lyanna and Edwyn left)

= Rhaegar Targaryen =

Rhaegar was just walking back to the feast table after meeting the young Tully lad. He was truthful in his praise, hearing of the lads prowess with instrument and song has piqued his interest other than the real reason he is here and that is to hold the great council to decide on what to do about his fathers growing madness and cruelty, Lord Tywin is an able man but even he cant hold back his fathers uncontrollability for long and he also worries for his mother with her being with child once more. He wished that there was another way but over the years he's exhausted any option other than dethroning Aerys Targaryen.

"You spoke with a fish?, Thought that was beneath dragons." He heard Jon say behind him and he smiled but gave disappointed grunt.

"That's what my father would think, if I will rule after him I will win the friendship and adoration of my subjects." He countered his friend and then his joyous attitude went away. "I didn't expect my father to arrive as well. This means we will have to tread carefully, Varys has spies everywhere now since he's spent close to two years in our land." He added and Jon gave a short nod, agreeing that they should move more warily from now on.

"When you are King, you can banish the little rat. Kill him even." Rhaegar frowned at Jons words. He cant kill a man who is showing more loyalty to his father than he has been doing, does Varys need to leave?, Yes but not kill though. That isn't the type of King he wants to be, he wants to rule with justice and honor and wisdom like Jaehaerys the Conciliator had. Or like that of his great-grandfather before the events leading up to the Tragedy of Summerhall, a man of the people that fights for them and defends them like Aegon the Conqueror had before he had passed on from life.

He was going to say something to his friend until something caught his eye, or more specifically someone. A woman with such beauty that he hadn't seen before or since, her skin was white as snow, hair as dark as midnight and grey eyes that could pierce his very soul. His breath hitched when her eyes went to him for a moment and then wandered somewhere else. She was speaking with two of Lord Starks sons and his distant uncles firstborn son Robert Baratheon. _'Pure beauty.'_ He thought with having only two words to describe the woman afar from his sight but close enough for him drink in her image.

"Who is she?, Do you know Jon." He asked, his voice calm and eyes not taking away from her.

"Her?, I think that's Brandon's sister. The Lady Lyanna Stark." He heard his friend answer his question and he smiled.

Lyanna, it has a nice sound and is a beautiful name for a sweet rose. A winter rose of the North. An idea popped into his head just then, he would have her as it all seems strange since the crown for the Queen of Love and Beauty are blue winter roses. Almost as if the gods wanted him to find her and the more he gave thought to it, the memory of the prophecy also seeped into his mind as well. Elia had just given birth to Aegon, Rhaenys a couple years before that. She cant have one more child, it would kill her and he doesn't want that to happen but now he has laid eyes on the Winter Rose of Winterfell.

 _'The dragon has three heads. Rhaenys and Aegon have been born, all that is left is Visenya.'_ he thought as he began moving towards her. He is sure that his son is the Prince That Was Promised, the one that will save Westeros from utter destruction by whatever is to come. Lyanna can be the key to completing this because Aegon must have his Rhaenys and Visenya, all that is there is to do now is to get her to agree to his wishes as he comes closer to her. She suddenly leaves the hall and as he was about to give chase, the young lad he was talking to went after her instead and it was then he saw it.

... He also loves this woman. Or perhaps they both already love one another. This means that wooing Lyanna will be even more difficult, but he must have her, even if he must take her against her will. He hopes it doesn't come to that and hopes so too. The whole of Westeros depends on it and the generations after them as well. He frowned as he gulped down his only cup of wine before leaving to rest. The melee rounds starts tomorrow and he needs to be present for it. That night he dreamt of winter, of wolves and dragons. He dreamt of Ice and Fire.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed the update and sorry that it isn't very long but I will try to make it more so. Anyway the next chapters of a Song of the Soaring Falcon and a Song of Fire and Blood is next and I hope you all have a nice day/evening or night.

Hail King Cerion signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!, again I apologize for dumping the others but it was the only way I wouldn't be blocked from completing one of these damned stories. I can guarantee that the stories will come back and with much improvement, I will also start making them all at least 2500 or 3500 words each so updates aren't so short.**

 **Silver Crow, I do love the reviews you give. Yours and C.E.W's, hope these uplifting words can continue.**

 **desdelor97, thank you good sir. Glad it was enjoyable!**

 **Mpowers045, they say true love conquers all, id like to believe it.**

 **Guest, to do so, magic would need to be back inside of the world but sadly that wont happen until Dany wakes her dragons. Although the suggestion is tempting.**

 **kiki8o, maybe. Only the future will tell it so. But I agree, Ned may be good with honest intentions but that doesn't get anyone anywhere in Westeros.**

* * *

Harrenhal

Howland

A young man was enjoying a walk along the many pavilions of the tourney grounds in search of wonderment and took in the southern sights. He's never been out of the Neck once in his entire life, and when given the chance to accompany Lord Starks children south?, well, he took it without even a second thought running through his mind. Now though, the idea lost of its luster as covers his face from the beating.

He was minding his own business and taking in the armor and colorful sigils when three squires approached, he was going to say a kindly hello until one stated that a 'Frog-Eater' doesn't belong on their land and told him to leave and when he refused to do so, the three responded by pushing him to the ground and kicking at him, chucking dirt and cursing him too. He wanted to cry and hope for someone to help him but none came to his aid.

... And then he heard a voice cry out.

"That's my fathers man you're beating there!"

The three turned their attention to the voice as he had to see a young woman. A year or two older than him with long black hair tied in a ponytail, skin the color of snow and eyes as grey as the sky in the North, he knew just who came to his rescue. Lady Lyanna of House Stark, the third born child and only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark. He showed a hint of a smile as she approached him, but the others wouldn't let her get too close.

"Go back, **woman**. This is a mans business." The first squire stated with insult written in his tone, his compatriots behind the man laughed and all three then turned their backs to continue beating him bloody. But as soon as the bastards back was turned, a blunt object was bashed against his back and the three turned to see Lyanna with anger in her face and a wooden stick in her right hand.

"No!, you listen here, you weasel-faced tart. If either of you touch him again I will have my brothers string you up and beat you bloody!" She vowed and the three looked a little frightened by her fierceness and then tried to put on a brave face.

"Y- You!, wait until my father hears about this!, come on." The Frey squire snarled out and walked away with his friend while holding his hurt head. She huffed and muttered a last remark that he couldn't hear before she threw the stick unto the ground and turned to him with a triumphant smile on her face. She stretched her hand out to him and hoisted him up, "You're Lord Reeds son, right?" She asked him.

"Y- Yes, Lady Stark. I thank you for helping me." He said with sincere gratitude. She tapped him once on the shoulder and chuckled.

"Its no problem. And Lyanna is fine, Lady Stark is my mothers title." She spoke out and nodded for him to follow her. "Come on, want to meet my brothers?" She offered and he hesitated for a moment. The only Starks he's ever spoke to was her at this moment, as for the others he only knows from their journey south and it was only through glances and watching Brandon play with his little brother on the road when they would make camp. A smile took his lips from the hesitation and he nodded.

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

Some Time Later

Robert

The heir to Storm's End sat in his pavilion, readying for the melee that was to begin soon. First was the melee, then the singing tonight and archery the next day, the last would be the jousts that will go on for some few days until a winner rises. But for once it wasn't the fight he wanted to be apart of, it was Lyanna. He wanted to get to know her a bit more before they wed in the coming months.

He isn't no fool. He knows that she doesn't want to be with him, he could see it in her eyes when she puts those grey pools on him to only see disinterest. He wants to change that one of these days, he yearns to see more affection from her because ever since he met the Rose of the North, the Baratheon had fallen deeply for her, Eddard once said to him that he needs to see her mind and personality, to look at the iron underneath the beauty. He wants to do this whilst in Harrenhal for the next few days, to court the woman he loves.

He can't lie and say he doesn't have flaws, he is a drinker despite how much he tries to limit himself, but that can change in time. He is a womanizer, much proof from having sired a child of his own in the Vale during his stay, he fears that this might be the thing that his wife to be might be hesitant in embracing their impending marriage. Tonight he will swear to her that no matter how tempted that it might be, he won't touch another woman for the rest of his life besides her.

One thing fears him something fiercely, he worries that maybe it isn't his womanizing or drinking that is the problem for her hesitance in embracing their courtship. And that is the fear that maybe- just maybe, her heart may belong to another. That alone sends nervousness crawling through his body at this very moment, and if it is true. If she gave her heart and soul to some other man, his rage will cause him to challenge the lad for that heart, to the death if need be.

The sound of the horn blowing brought him back to himself and he placed his helm on his head and grabbed his war-hammer. Right now he will defeat those that face him in this melee tournament, and tonight the stag will woo himself the beautiful wolf with his promise, and maybe even a dance or two.

* * *

That Night at the Banquet

Lyanna

Grey eyes watched everyone enjoy themselves for the third day of being in Harrenhal to be finished. It was also a celebration for Robert Baratheon, the winner of the melee that held twenty paticpents. She was proud of her fiancé, the Stormlander went in and all but demolished the others who were mostly freeriders and hedge knights, but a couple of them were knights from Houses like Westerling and Piper.

She then smiled as she remembered putting those three squires on their tails today when she saw them bullying Howland today. The ignorant bastards, belittling someone that is just here to have some fun. She's been formulating a plan to put them in place but doesn't feel like she could depend on her brothers for assistance, she would invite Howland but backed out on that. Instead she will get Edwyn's assistance, first she needs the armor-

"You must be Lady Lyanna, Right?" A lyrical voice took her out her plotting and she turned around to be met with someone that she thought would never, and she means ever, talk to her. Rhaegar Targaryen let a kind grin form from his lips as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it in a greeting manner, "I am Rhaegar Targaryen, firstborn child and heir to my fathers throne. I am sorry if this is too forward but, may I have this dance with you?" The silver-haired prince asked her and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Isnt the minstrel contest soon?, why bother with a dance instead of preparing." She asked back in suspicious tone and he merely gave a soft smile at her.

"Lord Whent is hosting the tourney. I simply asked to withhold the next bout for another hour so I could dance with you." He confessed and she was shocked. He, the Crown Prince stopped the tourney for a dance?, with her of all people. As charming as that is, the man is married and shouldn't be looking to dance with other women. She scoffed lightly before turning to go but the Prince was rather persistent, "Wait! At least let us have a chat?, please" She groaned as she turned to answer his request.

"Why? Why do you want to talk with me?" She demanded and the Prince leaned in a little and whispered in her ear. What he said was chilling and surprising.

"Why? It is to discuss a indiscretions of one woman being with a man that isn't her betrothed." He stated and she knew he was speaking about her as he sounded very like someone that spoke another's secrets, he first instinct was to slap the man across the face but that would have been foolish act that would only end one way, with her head on a spike.

She nodded for the man to follow her to one of the shadower parts of the feast hall and once she knew no one would see. She turned violently and slapped him across the face as she planned to do before realizing people would see. She wanted to smile as the red mark from her hand became quite visibel upon his cheek and wished she could laugh at his surprised expression too. She wasn't one to intimidated by threats, especially concerning her relationship with Edwyn. Her triumph disappeared when the Crown Prince smiled.

"Your fire. Your spirit, right then is the reason I want you, as Edwyn and Robert too. I want to offer myself as a husband in Roberts stead. I see you have no compassion for the man, and Edwyn is a son of a second son and clearly doesn't deserve you, my dear." The Targaryen spoke in a soft and calm tone as he rubbed the spot where she slapped him. She backed up at the man's insanity, he also took steps until she felt herself against a wall. "Since I saw you. I fell on first sight."

He uttered those words before pressing his lips against her own. It was surprising, and shocking. She could feel him touching her waist as he fell into the kiss far too much, she felt hopeless as he attempted to push him away. She wanted to call for help but due to her idiocy they were far enough away that none could see or hear her if she had wished. Then a fire lit inside her as she shoved the prince away and then, rage induced she punched the bastard without realizing what she had done and scurried away from the shadows only to bump into someone a few moments later, it happened to have been her betrothed with a now worried expression.

"Lyanna? What's wrong? You look horrified." Robert sounded concerned which was a surprise seeing how most of the time he would hold a boisterous attitude, usually after a few drinks. "You're shaking, did something happen?" He asked her once more. She wished for nothing more than to tell him, or anyone for that matter. But ultimately it would be foolish and dangerous to do so. So she kept silent.

"It's, it's nothing. I must be off so excuse me." She quickly said and tried to leave but Robert stopped her from doing so with a gentle grip to her hand. She turned to him and was about to aske him to let go but he opened his mouth first to speak.

"Wait. Can I have a moment to speak before you go rest?, it's important." Robert stated with a sincere tone of voice and left Lyanna speechless once more, who is this man and what has he done with Eddard's foster brother. She looked back into the area where she and Rhaegar were and felt relieved that he was gone before signing and nodding for Robert to continue with his moment.

"Okay Robert. Go ahead."

"[ **takes breath** ] I know. I know you aren't enthusiastic about me, about us marrying soon." He started and he was right, she isn't. "But. I want you to know that what I feel is true, I care for you deeply. And I come to you now to swear, I will not lay eyes or hands on another woman, I shall take no drink unless you let me. I will change for you, Lyanna." He confessed with a hopeful smile upon his face.

She stood shocked and somewhat irritated. _'Why is everyone confessing love now?!'_ She thought as she stood unvoiced towards Robert who was waiting for her reply, or some fashion that will give him hope for their doomed marriage to one another. After what had just happened with that arse of a prince, she can't take anymore surprise confessions from suitors. She loves another man and whom would let her go if she were happy but the only happiness she could want isn't with Robert, it isn't with Rhaegar, it's with Edwyn. She sighed harshly before voicing her reply to her fiancée.

"Robert. I can't, love you. No matter what changes you make because I have given my love to another, I don't want to marry you."

* * *

 **I wanted to give this one to Howland, Robert, and Lyanna for once because I intend to change a few things. Oh and pls don't harass/rant to me about Roberts behavior because I did say this would be half au, and the drunkard, rage induced and uncaring Robert we know and tolerate only ever came about when Lyanna had died. Next chapter will be going to Howland as he watches the Jousting begin.**

 **Anyways I bid you all a good day. And keep watch for Winter is Coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter five update, bon apatite!**

 **I skipped a little further because I don't want to be stuck there. The quick summary is that Robert became more silent a mopey when Lyanna rejected him, Rhaegar recovered and is more convinced that she must be his. A little bit after, Lyanna told Edwyn about what happened and he wanted to kill the bastard but was turned from the risk and settled on humiliating the Crown Prince in the jousts, Lyanna also kept her revenge plans against the three squires a secret from him and decided to do everything herself.**

 **Plz enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Jousting Grounds**

 **Howland**

Howland cheered along with the others as Lord Tully unseated the last son of Lord Whent. Effectively making the mans daughter not the Queen of Love and Beauty any longer. Besides this, Prince Rhaegar had unseated Lord Brandon, Royce and two of the Kingsguard. Victories for many in the last four days he thought with a eager smile to see who was next to battle with lances.

The knights of the three squires had also continued on to the final tilts. He supposes that the Knight from House Frey and House Blount will go first, Lord Tully would go against the warrior from House Haigh. Whoever wins after that will probably face Rhaegar. Either way he is sitting in anticipation along with the others to see the next bout take place but before the could blow, a crier came to say something.

"Lord Whent, your graces. It appears that, there has been a late entry." The information that another rider had entered caused him to turn his head to see someone appear atop of a horse. Whoever it was didn't take much worth in getting a proper suit of armor as he could obviously notice different pieces of the armor he is wearing. The King didn't really look interested and Lord Whent graciously allowed it.

"I would challenge three Knights for the honor of Howland Reed. Do Sers Frey, Haigh, and Blount accept." The now dubbed Knight of the Laughing Tree from his shield called out to where the three Knights and their squires were standing and he was shocked that someone he doesn't know would take up the lance and challenge three knights for his honor... And then he remembered.

It was shortly after those squires ruffled him up and Lady Stark took him and introduced her brothers that he walked to the shore of the lake a couple days past and would stare at the Gods Eye, would get passage to see the last remaining Weirwoods that hadn't been cut down by the Anals long ago. He prayed to the Old Gods to help him get justice on the Squires that had attacked him, this must be that justice that he had prayed for. He initially wanted to see if any Green Men were alive and living but didn't find any there, so he merely made a prayer and left but always came back at least once a day.

Chivalry forced the three Knights to accept so the last matches were changed. The Mystery Knight would go against the three others and Tully would do battle with the Crown Prince, although this could very well change in the case that the Mystery Knight is unseated from his horse, fortunately he doesn't feel that way in the slightest as he truly believes that the Gods will help him get his justice on the squires.

Ser Haigh was first to go against him, didn't last too long as the two only clashed twice, one a miss for both and the second ending with Ser Haigh landing straight into the ground. The next match was against the Knight of House Blount which only lasted a couple minutes with the first clash being the only one as the Crownlader was sent to the ground as his companion had been, the man cried in complete frustration before walking to the side with his horse.

The last of the three was Ser Frey who from what he had heard was one of the squires uncle. This one actually proved to be a formidable one since the two clashed four times, hits and misses were abundant as the two came to goat one another again. His feet began to tap furiously as he became worried and excited for the knight to be taken from his seat and he would finally be given the justice he prayed for. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the Knight of the Laughing Tree won the bout and had all three Knights on the side, ready to ransom their armor as is the custom with jousting tournaments, the knight boomed with a proud voice.

"Teach your squires honor!, That will be ransom enough." The Knight of the Laughing Tree spoke and the Crannogmen watched the knight chastise their squires for their rudeness and lack of civility to others. After this, the knight fled the field, bowing out of the tourney. The King felt insulted and worried for treachery, he demanded the name and face of the knight in broad public. He too wanted to know, but not to punish, but to thank him for avenging his honor and dignity today. But as much searched, he found nothing but his shield and sword leaning against a tree on a hill.

Everyone decide to end the day and feast for the night, the mummers show was also taking place so he and the Stark attended that except for Lady Lyanna, she said that she just wants to rest for the rest of the night before the final tilt on the morrow. None really expected that Lord Tully would get so far, but he guessed that the man had gained plenty of experience at his home or during his fostering with Lord Stark. The Prince wasn't a surprise as the silver-haired man was raised in mastery of most things starting at a young age, he just knows that the match tomorrow will be a magnificent showing indeed.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked and he turned to smile at Eddard Stark. The Quiet Wolf took a seat besides him and both watched the show, both sat in silence for a few moments before Howland heard his new friend speak again, "Have you seen Lyanna?, I have been looking for her all day." He was asked and he shook his head no. Eddard scrunched his brows before sighing "Damn. Even Robert, Benjen, or Brandon knows, I suppose she must be off doing some sort of trouble." Eddard said and the two shared a laugh and after that was another moment of silence, only this time Howland sensed that his lords son was worried.

"Is something the matter my Lord?" He asked right then and there. Eddard looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Yes. Tell me something Howland?, if you had to choose the happiness of your sibling, or the your friend. What would you choose?" Ned questioned and Howland was surprised, a child of Lord Stark asking him for advice or at the very least some sort of friendly comfort. He honestly couldn't really reply, he was a only child growing up at Greywater Watch, the things close to friendships were with his father's household, _'Should I even say anything?'_ He thought and questioned himself before deciding.

"My Lord. I don't have any siblings, but over the course of these few days you and your family have become good friend. I would say a friends happiness is very important." He replied to his new friend and Eddard smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Howland."

The rest of the feast and mummers show were nice. He watched Brandon dance with Lady Catelyn, Eddard shared one also with the beautiful Ashara Dayne. Robert was the surprisingly sober one and Benjen played with Lord Tully's youngest son and a few others of the younger boys, Edwyn was not there and neither was Lyanna. Later on that night he made a trip to the shore of the Gods Eye and said a prayer for Nicer and peaceful days to come ahead.

* * *

 **Rhaegar/Edwyn**

Both warriors rose from their beds, Edwyn stared longingly at Lyanna's naked form before he began to armor himself for the match and fight ahead. Rhaegar didn't pay much though as he was already up three hours prior to his opponent, his eyes stared at the rising sun and heard the busy voices in and out of the castle. Edwyn was just tying the last of his greaves before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him, his head turned and smiled at his love before both launched into a kiss.

"I will avenge your honor, I vow to my last breath."

Back to the crown prince, he bid his wife a goodbye and hopes she comes to see his victory. He chooses to win today, to knock Edwyn to the ground and show Lyanna that he is much more worthier than the son of a second son. Starting with fighting with everything he has against Edwyn Tully and placing that crown of blue roses on her lap. Thoughts became one as the two spoke in their minds.

 _'I will defeat him!'_

* * *

 **How was that? Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter goes to Lyanna and Edwyn since it is going to be the last day of the tourney. Then there will be a time skip of a month.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, can the trout trump the dragon or will the last dragons flames roast a fish.**

* * *

 **Jousting Grounds**

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna and her brothers sat by in anticipation as the last match of the jousts finally started to begin. She prayed and hoped for a swift victory to go to her lover, and silently wanted to see the Prince get put in place for what he had tried to do to her a few days ago at one of the feasts. She wished that the King hadn't demanded that she reveal herself or else it would be her to bring Rhaegar to the ground, but she'll settle for Edwyn doing it.

"My whole sack of coin is going to The Prince!" She heard Robert shout and a few others joined in and threw their money on the Princes victory. She huffed and went for her coin purse and held it up.

"No. The one winning here is Lord Tully." She stated aloud and surprised most because it was rare for a woman to bet on anything, she smiled and nodded to the arena circle "He beat all of Lord Whent's sons and brother. I say he's got this, he can win." She said proudly and got a few and her brothers to agree, then another voice spoke out. And that voice belonged to Ser Jon Connington.

"Bah! You make me laugh. His grace has trained on horse for years, been in several tourneys and jousts. The man you're cheering for is just a little lucky, and that runs out today." Jon stated in a sure tone of voice the irked her, mainly because she noticed throughout the last few days that the man would always be besides the Prince or doing some task for the arse, he gave her a snide look before throwing his coin on the side that wants Rhaegar to win.

 _'Humph, just you wait. I know Ed will win, he must.'_ She thought as both me rode their horses forward until they were before the King and his Kingsguard. Aerys glared at his son like a threat of disappointment or more if he were to lose _'Could anyone be so damned cruel, maybe the insanity of this bunch isn't natural, but made.'_ She wondered in thought as her love and Rhaegar took their places by the opposite ends of the field, both steady and ready to begin the joust.

Once the horns were blown. The horses bolted to one another by the command of the two men, lances pointed to each other and poised to strike at the moment they are close, their shield risen so that they both could evade and deflect the oncoming blows from their foes lances. She and her brothers looked on with utter anxiousness, getting ready to either cheer in happiness or roar in disapointment or relief that Edwyn had been able to hold on to his horse. The crowd lit up in cheers and jeers as the two hit one another and held on to their steeds. Benjen shouted and cheered Edwyn's name.

"Come on Edwyn! You can do it!" She chuckled at her brothers excitement. Brandon and Eddard looked at them strangely but they wouldn't really know, when Ed stayed in Winterfell it was just her and Benjen and a few other young lords and ladies that befriended him, Brandon only met him once and Eddard never had the chance until the first night in Harrenhal. Edwyn looked to them and raised his shield as a way of answering their cheers before getting back to his opponent before him.

The second tilt was a little more worrisome for her. Rhaegar evaded Ed's strike and counter with his own which hit her love in the chest sending him just slightly closer to falling from his horse, she knew that it would leave a mark because a bruise is still left on her own shoulder from yesterday. Her grey eyes went from her mind and back to everything to see that Edwyn and Rhaegar are waiting this time, a moment or two pass before the horses kick off once more and the entire area was alight with anticipation, barring the King of course. Inch by inch the two came to clash and when they did, it shocked everyone.

Rhaegar finally slipped and had let Edwyn land a strike on the princes shoulder and would have knocked him off his horse the man wasn't sure footed and had dropped his shield to get a good hold of the reins of his horse. When both were on opposite sides, getting ready to charge once more, Rhaegar had instead made the horse walk slowly and called for Edwyn to approach. When both men met and removed their helms for a short moment to speak, she couldn't hear much but saw Rhaegar's confident expression and whatever he told Edwyn cause her lover to express his anger by turning cold and marching forward so that the charge could happen again.

A small moment of silence fell on everyone as the steeds kicked dirt and was off, bolting towards one another at a fast pace, the men's lances were raised and pointed to the other for one last time it had seemed to her. She and Benjen rose and cheered for Ed to win, she covered her mouth in shock when the two finally clashed. Both of their lances struck each other shoulder to shoulder. Edwyn was pushed close to the edge but held on and roared before using what's left of his strength to advance his lance forth and successfully launched the crown prince from his seat.

The area was shocked into silence. the Prince had lost.

Some of the river lords and attending commoners stood to their feet a cheered for their liege lords nephews victory, Jon Connington and some of the Crownlander Lords showed their disagreement as the Prince rose from his position, helmet being tossed and stared at the victor with frustration and embarrassment that he lost, she couldn't help but smirk at him for it. _'The bastard had it coming.'_ She thought as she stood to cheer Edwyn's name but the sound of laughter was heard around and brought attention to the King.

"Connington, take my son to his chambers. Whent, this is a severe disappointment, I came to see my son the victor only to see a trout beat a dragon." The madman stated and She wanted to throttle the bastard for the insult, or she would have if Ned hadn't out a hand on his shoulder to keep her still. Lord Whent looked like he was sweating at the Kings words, but the majority of everyone was still cheering or booing the victory for Lord Tully's nephew.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

It was a good couple of hours since the victory and Lyanna had, with the help of Eddard snuck off to Edwyn's pavilion to personally congratulate her love on beating the Dragon Prince and also wanted to spend the rest of the day with him too. She at the back entrance when she heard voices talked and found a little hole to see who it was. She saw Ed and his parents speaking, Lord Hoster was there as well, she begin getting curious and decided to listen in.

"I am so happy son, this will definitely get better prospects for your future wife." Lady Bethany said excitedly and she rolled her eyes whilst Ed groaned in his cot as he began removing his father's armor, all while replying to her words.

"But I don't want to marry, I refuse." She heard him spout with a bored voice, his mother went aghastas if he had been violent, Hoster grew an irritated look and his father merely chuckled with laughter, it took her much to keep from giggling herself.

"Edwyn!, I- Not another word like that." She stated and then it was Hoster's turn to speak.

"No no no no. I won't have another 'Blackfish' in the family. And besides, your mother might have a good match for you." She heard his uncle say and she was very curious at that, who in the world is this woman was what Lyanna was thinking. She pressed her ear further to hear of it.

"You see. My cousin Olenna from the main branch of my House is interested in introducing you to one of her husbands nieces. Her name is Orianna, but if not then there are other Houses that would love to wed you there daughters!, maybe even firstborn ones." Lady Tully spoke with a giddy voice and Lyanna grew a frown, can't she see that her son isn't interested in a match.

"Dear? Leave the boy alone. You did us proud son, maybe soon you could be Knighted." His father said softly in his usual gruff tone that she remembers. Edwyn smiled lightly and the two men embraced in a hug, she smiled as well and deep down thought that even though Ed is a year her senior, he can still be and act like a child during some moments, searching for his father's approval. Ten minutes after the family meeting, she was finally able to sneak into his pavilion and wrapped her arms around him by his his back, surprising him.

"Bloody hell! Don't scare me like that!" Edwyn said with a chuckle and smile. He turned and brought his lips to hers, she tensed slightly from the memory of Rhaegar forcing himself on her but she didn't really mind, it was Edwyn kissing her and that's all she needs to know. He sighed and stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm glad you came today, to see me win." He said softly to her and she tilted her head and rose her eyebrow.

"Don't think for a minute that I would miss your crowning glory against him. Which reminds me, what did he say to you that brought such fury?" she asked him as it did keep her attention for the last bits of the match and the rest of the day. He frowned lightly which contorted into frustration.

"He. He said you were his, he said that a second born son of a second born son has no place courting a High-lords daughter. I lost it, I wanted to do more than beat him for that and what made it worse is what he said last, he said that your lips tasted like fine wine." He said to her and every word made the She-Wolf want to run the bastard through with a sword herself, she belongs to no one and that's how it's going to be.

She smiled, "I am yours, and you are mine. Never forget that." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Now. Let's us leave the world for now and in the embrace of soul to soul, mind to mind, body to body." She ordered him and he smiled and nodded before they both fell back into the bed.

She loved it when they made love, it made her feel as if they were back in the Godswood where she and him gave one another their respective innocence. A loving energy filled the tent as their bodies rubbed onto one another, almost if their souls were melding, she would have wanted a child from but Robert, her father, and especially Brandon would want Edwyn's head fromdefiling her despite her wanting it to begin with. She dreamt many times of what a child would be like, would it be a he or her?, will the child take hers or Edwyn's appearance?, would it be wild like her or patient like the father. Thoughts would give her smiles every night.

Love. Love is what filled the room as the two finished with each other. She was only disappointed that he hadn't let the seed in her womb, having a child would be the thing that could shatter her betrothal to Robert, but a frown came across as she thought that it could also make the forced marriage even more tense. Robert wouldn't even leave her alone, Brandon or her father would try to kill Edwyn and his uncle would probably exile him across into Essos, or the Wall for the act of embarrassing House Tully and Stark and Baratheon over love. That and the world as it is now will never be a place for a bastard.

He rose himself from his position and stared at her whilst she did the same. This moment brought a memory from the first time they connected.

 **Flashback Start**

 _Finally!, her family is still asleep and it is the perfect opportunity to get out of the castle without a personal escort by one of fathers men. It took plenty of finesse and skill to even go about the castle undetected, first she grabbed one of the horses from the stables. Luckily Gryn and Marik were asleep so she and the horse went by without notice. After all the sneaking she bolted to the Hills, the sun was just rising when she spotted someone in the distant on a horse as well. As she usually does, she threw caution to the wind and was overcome by curiosity to see who it was._

 _"You there!, Who are you and where are you from?" She asked loudly as she came closer to see it wasn't no man, but a boy about her age and it took a moment before she recognized who it was she was talking to. Edwyn sat stooped and rushed to bow his head but suddenly fell from the horse which caused her much amusement. Tully rose and respectfully bowed his head the right way._

 _"Sorry My Lady, I didn't mean to leave the castle without permission, its just that there aren't many hills in the Riverlands. I ask your forgiveness." His voice was quick and nervous, she thought it was too funny and dismounted and walked up to him. She hardly ever spoke to him, he mainly kept to himself or was with the trainer, her father or the maester. His blue eyes shone nervously as they looked in a lot of directions which made the boy more adorable in a sibling kind of way._

 _"I don't know your name, mine is Lyanna." She said as she didn't really since she wasn't there to meet him when Ser Blackfish brought him North. He smiled light and bowed once more before speaking._

 _"Oh, umm. My name is Edwyn, Edwyn Tully."_

 **Flashback End**

"Lyanna, are you listening?" His voice brought her away from the memory. Ed was fully dressed and knelt by her side, "Did you hear me?" He asked with a chuckle and a embarrassed blush came to his cheeks.

"Umm... No, sorry love." She said with an apologetic face and it was also in her tone too. He rubbed her cheek and sighed before reciting whatever he had said to her.

"I said. These few days since Eddard caught us, I was ready to let you go. But now... I am done being selfless, I Love You!" He exclaimed as she was too shocked at his statement that he was going to let her go. She was also surprised at her sudden boldness and confession of love. "I want you and nothing will change that. I am ready to be with you no matter what it takes and I have come to a decision since the joust ended today." He uttered in a serious tone which caused her to rise and meet him face to face.

"Edwyn?, what decision was that?" She asked softly and he smiled before presenting the crown of blue roses that he was given after the tourney. He hadn't chosen a new Queen of Love and Beauty, her lips separated in shock at realizing what is happening right now.

"Lyanna of the House Stark, Daughter of Rickard Stark and my love. Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Nice chapter?, I hope you all liked it. I made Rhaegar a creep because in my opinion that is what he was. And I will not believe Lyanna would sentence her family to a war they might not win to run away with a very insane person like Rhaegar.**

 **Silver Crow; That he did. And yea, it is time for someone other than Rhaegar to win. As for a nickname?, haven't found one that would click.**

 **KYS; Flamers never win, nuff said.**

 **Lion2Wolf; that he is, never trust a insane Targaryen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. Time for the one month timeskip. I hope everyone liked the last one and Ed and Lya better get ready to bang those bells!

* * *

 **Riverrun**

 **Edwyn**

Tonight was the night. He had gathered all the things he and Lyanna would need on their journey east. He wanted to tell his father but knew he would try to stop him from leaving, so he and Lyanna would sneak out in the night and head east until they were near the river going down to the Blackwater. Then they will get passage to a Free City of their choosing. She said she wanted to go to Braavos, he wanted to see Pentos. So the decision was made that they would become sells swords.

He stopped and smiled before pulling out a small gelded ring, he will give this to her on the base of a Weirwood tree on the Isle of Faces. He wished she would have wanted to have a septon perform the ceremony since that was his religion, but he loves her too much to tell her what to do now. He sighed before putting the ring back in his pocket and quickly gathered the two sacks of gold, his sword and dagger, clothes and some food for the road, mainly salted meats and a sack of water.

The place was mostly empty. The feast before his cousin and Brandon's wedding in in three days and everyone is either tired or past out from drink other than a few sentries that he had paid off and lied saying that he was going to Maidenpool to see the women in its brotherl. Other than a few jokes they were convinced. He gathered his horse and went across the drawbridge and into the wood where Lyanna was waiting for him on her own horse, supplies and all.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." He stated and she chuckled at his words.

"After all these years?, you've kept me waiting long enough. Legts leave." She ended and the two turned their steeds and bolted down the road.

They travelled the rest of the night and only stopped to water the horses and kept going until they came upon the Gods Eye, memories from the tourney came back to him then and he noticed that they also came back to her as well. The two dismounted and walked towards a spot where some brush was hiding a small row boat. She was the first to go aboard while he tied the horses up by a small tree until they return to them. He smiled at her as they slowly rowed towards the island.

Her friend Howland had told them that someone still lives on the island and is willing to wed them as they asked about it when he proposed to her. He told them that other than short few in the south, he is a devout worshipper of the Old Gods, he is nervous because his gods are the Seven and even thinking of marrying in this way made him slightly uncomfortable, but he won't show it and nor will he be turned from this, it's happening and that's the end of it.

It was misty all around, could hardly see anything when they came off the boat. It was when they got inside of the forested part that everything became more clearer. What seemed like a hut became apparent and from the moss all over it, it seemed whoever lives here has been for a pretty long time. Lyanna squeezed his hand to bring him out of his nervousness, he also took notice that he was breathing a little more quicker which was proof of his unwariness.

"It's okay, it's alright. I'm with you." She said soothingly and it worked a little bit and the two continued until they both were before the doorstep of the hut. "Hello?, is anyone in there?" He heard her ask aloud and nothing replied back but silence. She then became only slightly impatient for someone to answer her and shouted "Hello?!"

"What do you want?!" A grouchy voice spoke on their side and both eeked in surprise, Edwyn then went for his sword but the hooded and small figure raised his hand in a motion that said stop. "Put that away boy!, I haven't the time to fight a child." The hooded man stated. His words sending Edwyn to be more insulted than surprised to see someone appear before them without so much as a crack of a branch under their feet.

"We are sorry to bother you. Me and my lover was sent here by Howland- " Lyanna began and the man's head popped up at the mention, it was hard to see the expression of him since his hood covered his face and the man's clothes covered the whole of his body too, even his hands were worn by gloves.

"Oh the Reed boy. Yes, now I remember. He asked me to wed you both." The short one said to us or himself, it was a little hard to discern. Lyanna looked happy at the remembrance and pressed forward to the point.

"Yes. So?, can you help us?" She asked and he hoped to the gods that the man would. He looked in thought for a moment which last for a few minutes, he and her were about to press again and more impatiently until the man spoke.

"I guess I can. Marriage usually needs more witnesses, but that isn't how most weddings happened long ago... " he said and the last part sounded as though he was longing for a past time. It didn't make sense, none of it as the marriage ceremony has been this way since the Andals came to Westeros, this man couldn't possibly be that old.

The next several hours would go by as the hooded man went through all the things hat have to happen. Today is going to be long, especially since they are probably found missing back at Riverrun already hopefully everyone hasn't noticed.

* * *

 **Riverrun**

 **Catelyn**

A young Catelyn Tully. Or soon to be Catelyn Stark was going up the stairs in the right wing of the castle to speak to her soon to be sister-in-law about the upcoming marriage to her brother, Brandon. She got to know him for the longest time, to the point that she would kiss him when no one is around. Of course her first would belong to Baelish who was exiled from the castle when he challenged Brandon for her hand. It was only a miracle that Edwyn saved her friend before her betrothed could harm him.

She loves her cousin, and knows that he in turn loves the Lady Lyanna as he confessed to during the first few days back home after his fostering in the North. She feels pity for him, as she felt pity for her sister when father forced her to abort her and Baelish's unadorned child. It was a sad day and she felt her sisters anger towards her father, there was better ways to rid themselves of the child, still her Lysa hasn't spoken of what happened and only eats in her room, she had even invited her but was turned away.

 _'No. Can't think of worrisome things, at least not until I am wed and in the North.'_ She thought as she made the final steps and strolled down the hall until she was face to face with Lady Starks door. She hesitated before giving a knock to the door and speaking.

"Lady Lyanna?, it's me. Catelyn Tully?, are you still asleep?" She questioned and went to open the door, "I'm coming in. I hope you are- " She said as she swung the door open and was greeted with a sight she was shocked and worried with. The room was clean and everything was as it was, with one exception... Lyanna wasn't there. Shenoticed that there was letter on the bed and was too curious not to go and open it to see its contents and what was there made her have a look of horror as she dropped it and bolted out of the room.

"Guards! the Lady Lyanna! She is gone!"

* * *

 **King's Landing**

 **Rhaegar**

The Crown Prince and several men of his House and Ser Arthur rode down to the gate heading into the Riverlands.

He bided his time until his wife, Elia had given birth to their son. He named him Aegon after his many ancestors and then rallied to go and begin his plans to get his Visenya. It is time to collect **his** Lyanna. He waited too long to see her face once more and had overcome his humiliation at the hands of Edwyn Tully. His father had raged and cursed at him when in private when he was defeated and contemplated on burning the fish for the slight, but he convinced his father that that justice is his.

His spy in the Riverlands spoke true and had received word today that the two lovers left the safety of Riverrun and is somewhere on the Kingsroad. He must find them before the Starks and Tully's do and whisk his love to safety, his wife and children are in the confines of Dragonstone, his mother and brother are in King's Landing. He will take Lyanna to a place where they could finally be alone together.

"They are somewhere in the Riverlands, find them at all cost!" He ordered.

"Yes, My Prince!"

* * *

 **Isle of Faces**

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" The Islander asked and Edwyn abs Lyanna spoke in unison.

"Lyanna/Edwyn of the House Stark/Tully." Words sung from their mouths and the sage nodded and chuckled lightly in a good manner.

"Witnesses are needed, so I had a couple of the others come to participate." The nodded one nodded and said and Lyanna turned to see two more hooded men approaching, one almost as short as the one wedding her and Edwyn and the other being the same height as he. " **Clears throat** Now. Words can be said to one another and then I had a couple dears hunted for a small feast." The man stated and stepped back to give the two some room.

Edwyn smiled as he stared into Lyanna's grey pools. "Lyanna?, when we first met, I thought you were the most stubborn of women that I had ever met. You still are in little ways, but it is also a trait that made me fall madly in love with you." Lyanna's heart swelled slightly at Edwyn's words, she smiled with a slight blush crossing her pale cheeks as he continued, "I swear. I won't ever leave you, won't ever harm or hurt you in any way. I love you, my Winter Rose, our families will curse us, Robert will hunt us. But I will always love you." He confessed and took her hand into his hands. Her heart fluttered at the confession.

"Ed. I knew from the moment I laughed when you fell from that horse that I would fall for you. You comforted me when I couldn't find none, you loved me and defended me. Even if our families are angry, I will take it in stride because I love you... " she confessed and gripped his hand a little more. Only one thing was missing to Edwyn, he smiled and remembered.

"You are the iron to my heart, Lyanna Stark."

"And you are the steel that defends our solace... Edwyn Tully."

The kiss shared under the Weirwood Tree was blessed with a calm breeze of wind as the two individuals embraced each other lovingly... For once they are content.

* * *

 **Now for the reviews. And I hope you all like this one and would to hear your thoughts on the drama building up.**

 **Silver Crow; Yea, thought it was time someone won. I made Aerys reaction like that because at that time, Varys made him paranoid that his son was plotting against him and yes, the Tully's should have picked something a little more better, not fearsome but just something else. I had Jon a fanboy because of his insane infatuation with the man, still like writing him spaz. And glad you liked the finale, wanted it to be right after the match ended but though this was more romantic.**

 **And about the Greyjoy one. I do still plan on doing it, maybe it will be the next one or like you said one of the Stag stories.**

 **Brady420; it is au, so anything can happen ;)**

 **Sagely Squirel; maybe ;)**

 **NaruHina1519; thanks, glad you liked it. Here you go :)**

 **Mpowers045; lovers on the run? What a better story! :)**

 **Desdelor97; Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I do hope the wedding was nice. I tried to keep to the Old Ways tradition with this one. Rhaegar and the Tully/Stark aliance are looking for them, will they escape in time or be caught. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie Dokie! Let's get this party started. I would just like to state that I appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter. On to the next.**

* * *

 **Isle of Faces/Gods Eye**

 **Edwyn**

He groaned as he opened his right eye to see a sleeping Lyanna against his chest, her breath warming the nape of his neck. He smiled and held her in place with a gentle hand on her waist, all the while he remembered last night. The feast wasn't so grand, but the three hosts kept the, company until both he and Lyanna retired to the hut that he lent to them so that the consummation could begin despite him and Lya had laid together many a time before that, but it was still a perfect and special night. She is his, and he is hers.

"Were you awake all night?" A soft voice asked and his blue eyes went to his wife. Wife?, a strange word since he never once thought that he could have the honor of calling her such. She rubbed her right eye and looked at him, he chuckled.

"No. Although you sure did try to make me- Ouch!, okay I'm sorry." He apologized when she hit him on the chest lightly but still made him wince. After a few moments of silence and hearing the wind blowing, birds chirping he sighed "We won't be able to come home... Never." He lamented as he would miss his family and he was sure that his spouse felt the same as well as she held the same expression as himself. He frowned a little when she rose herself from the bed and he scanned her nude form as she covered herself with a fur robe.

"Do we have to?" She asked and he turned with a raised eyebrow, what's she getting at? "I mean. We are wed now, even if they can get it annulled it's too late. I am yours and you are mine, and nothing's changing that now, not my father or Robert." She explained and he rose until he was in a sitting position.

It isn't out of the realm of possibility, the marriage was final and they have witnesses to prove it. His mother will be happy, that he knows of. His father will be mildly disappointed but thinks he could understand that he followed his heart, his uncle would be furious and might disown him but what could change?, he can't have Riverrun, nor will he be given any lands of his own, he would just be another blackfish that denied him of his wants and needs. He smiled thinking of what his cousins would think, Cat would be shocked but eventually would get over it, and Lysa wouldn't really care much and be happy that he got his true love, Edmure is too young to make sense of it all but hopefully he'd be happy.

Then again, along with the advantages, there are disadvantages too. Brandon would probably maim him, Eddard would do the same and Robert will try to literately tear him apart with his bear hands. He would also have slighted. Not one, not two, but three Great Houses with just this act of love and desire, that and also embarrass House Redwyne although his act will be just a minor nuisance to his mothers family. He then looked back at his new wife and saw her waiting for an answer to her suggestion. He wanted to go to Essos, to make enough money and get a manse for him and her, raise a few children and grow old together. He sighed.

"Right now is too tense, we should at least go away and come back in a year or two to see if they could forgive our transgressions." He countered with his own suggestion which isn't that bad and who knows, it might not even be a year and might just be a couple of months at most for their families, he thinks at least a year in the case that he imagines Brandon and Robert sharpening their weapons to dismember his body if he so much as set seventeen feet in front of them.

Lyanna didn't seem too convinced at his suggestion and took a seat beside him and cupped his cheek. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, and fearing. "If you are afraid of my brothers, father or Robert retaliating violently towards you, you shouldn't. When my brothers find out that I wanted this, they will let it be, my father will crow and curse but can get over it. Now, the real talks is Robert, but I believe if he loves me as much as he confessed at Harrenhal?, then he can understand my desire." She said confidently with plenty of enthusiasm, he wasn't that convinced.

"Just a few months at least?, me and you?, enjoying ourselves in Essos." He offered with a raise of an eyebrow and a persuasive tone in his voice which after a moment caused Lyanna to groaned and accept his offer. "You won't regret it my love, it's you and me now." He said with a soft smile that brought out one inside of her as well.

"Yes... It's you and me." She said and pulled him back into the bed, feeling up to another session and to celebrate their departure on their journey ahead.

* * *

 **The Kingsroad**

 **Brandon**

Kneeling down and feeling the dirt for horse prints, the heir to Winterfell held a serious gaze on his face. His sister was somewhere with that Tully Boy and he was going to find them even if it kills him. Then he will throughly beat the seven hells out of Edwyn and give the most sternest of shouts at his sister. He sighed before standing and walking over to his horse and mounting the creature and continued down the road.

His sisters letter of farewell to them gave him the assumption that the two were going east. Lord Hoster advised that they would no doubt either give passage aboard a ship in either Duskandale or King's Landing. He and the personal Stark guardsmen of forty were spread out throughout the Riverlands, Lord Tully also threw a hundred or so men to help in the search to find his nephew and his sister.

He and Benjen were practicing their bow skills when Cat came into the training yard, sobbing and worried and he didn't understand until she gave him the letter and the contents were terrible, sweet but terrible. Lyanna confessed her desire for Edwyn and she said goodbye and that they may see one another in a few years. Now, he wasn't angry that his sister loved another man, he wasn't angry that she planned on leaving, what he was angry about was that she didn't say goodbye to his face.

She is his dearest sister, he cares for her more than his love of fighting and women. If she had been forthright and told him honestly about her plans, he would have helped her in this endeavor, even if it meant she might never return home and that the act would slight House Baratheon. He felt betrayed and angry at her now, and her lover too. When he finds them, catches them, there will be hell to pay.

"My lord!" He heard someone shout and turned to see one of the scouts that Lord Hoster lent to him, the man knelt to him "I've come to report that there has been many sightings of Kingsmen down the road and in the woods near Harrenhal. They seem to be searching the area for someone." The scout reported and it left him curious.

Why is the Kingsmen so far from their nest in the capital?, who could they- . His eyes shot wide and open as he hurried to the rest of his men. He knows who they are after, the question is why?

* * *

 **The Gods Eye**

 **Lyanna**

A smiling Lyanna stared at Edwyn who was rowing the boat back to where they had put the horses. They had decided to head for Duskendale to get a ship instead of King's Landing which would take a couple days of travel whereas if they pushed the horses a little they can be in Duskendale within a day in a half. She cant believe it, to finally call him husband after so much time thinking about when his father came to get him and take him south, to home. She turned her eyes back to the island and a sudden chill came up her spine as she remembered what had happened before departing.

The sage that helped them finally gave his name, it was Vaedan. She came to him whilst Ed was preparing for the long journey ahead, to thank him or finally bringing them together. He looked in deep thought and his hood was down that revealed his skin to be a greyish color which both frightened her and made her more curious. It was when ahe looked into his eyes that she had that chill. They were white as if all the color had disappeared from them, she reached for his face when suddenly the white eyes became a deep moss green and he grabbed her hand with a tight grip to them.

She even remembered what he said as it replayed in his mind. _'You are wed, loved and content. But a fierce storm heads your way, and it will cost you everything you love'_ she revised and had thought the man had gone loony, but his conscience was sound and he was deathly serious, she ran out of the hut and left to be by Edwyn's side, along with wanting to forget all that the man had said to her, if he was even human at all. A slight jumping sound brought her away from what she was thinking about and saw Ed holding his hand out for her to take, and she did.

"We don't have much time, we have to hurry and head for the Crownlands before my uncle and your brother come and catch us." He said as he started putting everything on the horses saddle.

"Okay. Lets leave." She agreed and the two mounted their horses and made their way back to the main road going east towards the Crownlands, to freedom.

They didn't waste time, they galloped down the road as fast as they could and the horses never faltered. They crossed the bridge on the river of the Gods Eye and was well in their way when the sound of several horses caught them unaware. She turned her head, thinking it must be her brother already but it was quite the opposite in fact. The men chasing them now were wearing colors of black and red, _'Targaryen men?, what are they doing here?'_ she wondered until a glare made itself known to her when she saw who was leading them, it was that Princes bootlicker Jon and the man has a smirk on his face.

"Edwyn!, We have to go faster!" She called out and Edwyn gave no reply, only nodded in agreement as they pushed the steeds faster. The chase lasted some time as they were getting close to the border that led into the Crownlands, but her heart stopped when at edge of the road they were going on. Close to thirty other Targaryen men were waiting for them, some on horses, and some on foot but the rabble was led by one man and her anger seethed deeply when she thought his damnable name _'Rhaegar!, you bastard.'_ She cursed as she and Edwyn were forced to come to a halt as they were blocked.

Rhaegar trotted forward only slightly, a smug by affectionate smile upon his face. "My dear, it is good to see you again." He said aloud and dismounted his horse and waited for her to do the same thing, which she and Edwyn refused to do. "Come now, are we not civilized men and women. I only wish to come for what's mine- " he was saying until she couldn't keep silent.

"Shut it!, I am not and will never be yours! Why cant your deluded mind comprehend that!" She shot back and for a moment Rhaegar's eye twitched in annoyance and that smug smile washed away.

"I don't want to do this the hard way. Please come with me or there will be violence." The insane man stated and she saw some of his companions reaching for their swords. She then went for hers and so did Edwyn. Edwyn was calm, silent, and had a protective expression on his face. Then he completely unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the Crown Prince, a treasonous act but he didn't seem to care.

"No. I will kill you before you touch her." He uttered and the princes face fell and shifted into a grim one and unsheathed his sword.

"... It will be blood then?" Rhaegar asked softly but loud enough for the three to hear, Edwyn's silence being the answer. " **sigh** Very well. Kill him."

* * *

And that my friends, is the dreaded cliffhanger. Two chapters in a single day isn't too bad I think, hope everyone liked it and the words said between the three individuals.

Silver Crow, I'm glad it made you happy. It would be fairy tale like wouldn't it?, but sadly that isn't in the realm of possibility for Game of Thrones. Yea, now that I think about it a laughing Aerys mocking Rhaegar would be funny, but my humor ain't all that great when I write, i'll have to work on that.

War Sage, They still might. 

Naruhina1519, here you go sir and or madam.

Lion2Wolf, sorry to burst those GoT bubbles, they might still make though.

The next chapter will be out sometime either tomorrow or the next day. I will also try my hardest to stop these damned autocorrect changes, guess that's what I get when doing things on my Ipad at work, my internet at home is shitty and I have to use the public library.

Anyways... Goodnight everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's get right into it.

Ps, there will be a scene in this that will triggering some and sorry for doing this. It wasn't my intention, my inner George Martin commanded it so.

* * *

 **Riverlands**

 **Edwyn**

He deflected the blow from the first man that charged at him, parrying the sword until he rose his sword high and brought it down on the mans shoulder killing him instantly. Feeling constricted he dismounted as did everyone else. Three then came at him, two from behind and one from Rhaegar's side. He was going to turn and fight the two but heard the clashing of blades and turned to see a shocking sight before him, and smiled.

Lyanna. Her sword skills was rather good and he thought right away on the assumption that either the Stark Master-at-arms or Benjen practiced with her during the years he's been away from Winterfell. He quickly turned and dealt with the one behind him by ducking a spear thrust and rolling forward and when he was behind him he maimed the bastard at his legs and then took his head. The opportunity came and he went to charge at Rhaegar who was only a few feet away.

He never thought of committing treason, and killing the heir to the Iron Throne is definitely one way to get beheaded, or burned when you bring to mind that's what the King likes to do to people that he thinks are traitors. The moment he raise and thrust his blade it was deflected by someone and he turned to widen his eyes in shock to see it was the member of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne.

"You will not come any closer." Was all the man said and kicked him back and got in front of the Crown Prince.

"The Sword of the Morning', you don't stand a chance my friend." He heard the prince yell aloud. He grunted in irritation and went by his wife and took her hand when she had just gotten done slaying the third attacker she faced, he wished he could comfort her but right now isn't the time. She looked surprised, shaken, and confused by why he stopped her or at least that's what he thought it was.

"You have to go!, get back to Riverrun." He said to her and she refused vehemently by shaking her head.

"No! We stay together! Always... " she started but was silence but a kiss. He then quickly got her atop a horse while fighting and slaying one of the Dragons men. She looked betrayed until he took her hand again.

"I swore I would never leave you, I won't be long.. Hiyah!" He swore and slap the horse to go westward towards Riverrun, all while she cried for him to to stop. He smiled sadly before looking around him, glaring at the men surrounding him. He doesn't have the skill to defeat them all... But he will be damned if he doesn't take most down with him and that includes that pompous bastard too.

He took a deep breath before going forward.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Blurring eyes opened to the sunlight as he groaned from all the wounds he sustained from the Prince and his troop of bastards. It was here that he also felt a tear fall from his face, followed by many from remembering what the conclusion to that fight was... He lost, and didn't just get wounded either, he was front row to see Ser Arthur kill two Tully and Stark soldier and with Jon aiding him had kidnapped his wife.

He feels defeated both physically and emotionally. A dark hole being left on his beating heart that ached to see Lyanna again, and a seething vengeance to see Rhaegar dead and rotting in the dirt, or to wash away as he's forgotten down the many rivers here in the Riverlands. He hates him, hates him for taking Lyanna, hates him for wounding him on his right leg, he hates the man for even existing.

Before that though, Brandon put up quite the fight against the Prince, even held on a little more when Connington joined in but was soundly beaten back when Ser Arthur aided the two and Rhaegar successfully laid a low by taking the sight from Lord Starks right eye, forever. After that and seeing Lyanna being taken from him, the wounds caused him to lose all consciousness and fell into darkness, until now at least.

"He needs rest Hoster!" He heard outside and turned his head to the doors that went to his chambers, it sounded like his father.

"Move aside, brother. The boy needs to know what he and that girl has done!" The sound of his uncle was high, that isn't good. His door opened. His uncle looked like he had seen a shaven goat and a whore when he glared at him, "Have you no sense at all?!" Hoster asked him and he couldn't really argue so he stayed silent. "Because of your actions and attempted murder of the Kings son, we have been deemed traitors along with the Starks, Arryns, Baratheons and now your mothers house for this act of stupidity!" His uncle shouted and it left no shock on Edwyn's face as his expression remained hardened as it was before.

The King commanding the heads is a fools words. To do so would turn four great houses against him, if anyone should be beheaded the it should be the man's own son as the bastard was the first to strike and maim to Lords, kidnap a high born lady and with how he clearly abandoned his wife and children, the **prince** had offended House Martell. Now what made him confused is why House Arryn and Baratheon are involved in this, and his mothers house too _'What happened? How long was I out?!'_ He asked himself.

"I can see you don't understand," his uncle started and continued "After that stunt with you and the Prince. His grace became paranoid and accused us all for attempting to murder his heir, he demanded I surrender you and commanded Lord Arryn to do the same with Eddard and Robert, you are my nephew and I refused. Jon thinks those two as sons and also refused... Now it is war." He finished and shook his head, turning away and walking away but stopped and turned his head, "Once this rebellion is finished, you will be sent to the Wall. To pay for the situation you alone put us in." After that was silence other that the footsteps of his uncle leaving.

He was ashamed.

Broken and beaten, self hatred came with a rush as he sat there, thinking of everything that has happened in who knows how long, and combined with worry for Lyanna and a desire to seek her out, his soul felt deflated of hope. The sound of footsteps was heard as his father took a seat next to him, although no words were spoken, beside the tears that were streaming down his face. Then a hand was placed on his head and he looked up at his father, who was holding a sorry smile on his face and around his eyes as well.

"We will get though this, my son." He started and Edwyn decoded to chime in on the conversation.

"How?, even with the combined force of Houses Tully, Stark, Arryn, Baratheon and maybe Redwyne, the crown still has tha Reach, Crownlands, Dorne, the Westerlands and The Iron Islands... How on earth are we going to win?!" He asked as the emotion began to rise within him and yet, his father made no sound or expression towards him. He just simply smiled warmly which was rare to see in the battle hardened warrior.

"We will. As long as we remember our family words." The Blackfish said with a hinting tone and Edwyn smiled before they both said them.

"Family, Duty, Honor!"

* * *

 **Dorne/Stormlands**

 **Lyanna**

Dropped onto the ground she grunted in pain. She turned her head and glared at Rhaegar a burning hatred in her expression and heart. She wished looks could kill and so she could go back home, to Edwyn. The Prince paid her no mind since his guard dogs were watching her every act. Seven days past and they never stopped unless it was to rest a couple of hours and to feed the horses, after that they would get back on the road going somewhere that she could only guess is south, but the question is why? What's down in Dorne that they need to take her to.

"I'm sorry this had to happen suddenly." A voice said and she turned to Arthur Dayne, who was wearing a sympathetic expression on his face which she despised more than seeing a smile on Rhaegar's lips. He noticed this and looked around for anyone watching but found none before whispering, "I wish I could help you, I really do. But I am of the Kingsguard, and Rhaegar is the next King, I have to obey him." He finished before taking his leave and with some of the men to start a fire and get some food in the belly.

Over the past few days she began to regret forcing. Edwyn to leave with her. Now he might be dead of is wounded terribly, she wishes she could be there for him, soothe him back to health but right now it's just her and these bastards. Night was coming fast and the Prince demanded that they make camp, he set several tents and one large one where she was now kept. She spent the whole time thinking about Edwyn, thinking of seeing his face again and to feel his lips on hers. Then she slept.

"My love?, please wake now. We are alone." She heard and felt someone kissing her neck and she widened upon knowing who it was and tried pushing Rhaegar away but due to exaustion and sleep, she was helpless as he held her hands together, she also felt he was slightly nude and she was as well. Now she began to really struggle against him, she doesn't want to be here, her fears became desperate when he began to spread her legs, panicking she was able to wrestle one hand hand free and gave him a hard punch to the face but it failed to do anything. Helpless and tearing up, she screamed loudly for anyone to hear her whilst thinking of Edwyn.

 _'E- Ed.. Please... Save me...'_

* * *

That's why I put up trigger warnings. Didn't want to be really descriptive for that one and figured that most will know what happened. I had no pleasure making this but if you think about it, other than fairy tale romance, there is only one reason someone would want to abduct a woman/man in those times, almost like what happened to the Queen of Scots, (hope I spelled that right)

Brady420, oh Rhaegar's going to die alright. Especially after this scene.

Lion2Wolf, sorry mate.

The next chapter is either today or tomorrow, I will also try to make them both at least three thousand chapters long.

Hope everyone has a good night/day/afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. Lets get right to it shall we. Ps, trigger warning deaths are in effective.

* * *

 **The Trident**

The rush was roaring with men fighting one another as the rebel forces fought against the new forces that was being led by the Crown Prince. Tully, Stark, Arryn, Redwyne, and Baratheon fought against the Targaryen for the right to rule Westeros and to save Lyanna Stark. The first conflict was in Gulltown, where some of Lord Jon Arryn's bannermen refused to align with the rest to stop the Madness of House Targaryen, it was a victory for Robert, the de facto leader and when the war is concluded would be the next King on the Iron Throne.

The next fight was at Summerhall where Robert had to smash against his own men which was numbered in not one, not two, but three armies that went one for a whole day. A fine achievement many had spoken of when Riverrun heard the news, although not much time afterwards the advantage would turn to disadvantage as the Tyrell army led by Lord Tarly would defeat them at Ashford. The leader of the rebellion would flee the field with the rest of his men and come north and into the Riverlands, fortunate enough that the Lannister's hadn't assembled a host yet.

Next attack would have to be when House Redwyne decided to take the Tully side in the war. They sailed their ships into two sides, one going to King's Landing whilst the other stayed where they were and sieged the islands belonging to the Reach, good things since Storm's End was being by Lord Tyrell and the majority of his men, Stannis was aided by the Redwyne fleet that brought in food daily to keep their strength up. Sadly though the Arbor was sacked but Lord Paxter was able to sail away with his family and took a small contingent of men North to align themselves with the rebels.

After this. The Battle of the Bells began. Lord Bar Emmon, newly named Hand of the King marched a force of 10,000 men into the Riverlands, searching for Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark who fled the field at Ashford. It was here as they searched the town of the Stony Sept when the vanguard force of Stark led by Brandon and Rickard, Tully which was led by Brynden and Edwyn, Arryn led by Denys and Jon, and finally Robert Baratheon leading his men attacked and caught the enemy Targaryen forces by surprise and in just an hour and half had smashed the force with little damage to their own. Casualties being Lord Bar Eammon and the majority of his host, sadly Jon was taken as well and a newly made Lord of the Vale swore vengeance for his cousin. And now two months past and the final confrontation begins here, on the rush of the Trident.

His separated from him when his uncle took a mortal blow to the neck, it only took his fathers cry of anguish to know that Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands had died, his sorrowful pain caused both him and his father to fight even harder. Glances let him see that Brandon Stark was fighting better in the thick of battle, the loss of his eye hadn't hindered his skill and now that he married his cousin, he has much to fight for as well. Another glance caught sight and saw Eddard fighting alongside his father, keeping each other safe from attack, despite his age the Lord of Winterfell can still swing that greatsword with deadly effort. Eddard, still fighting and keeping his eyes on all surroundings as any soldier should as the river of the trident became redder by the count of blood being spilt.

He dodged the thrust of a spear and grabbed it with one hand and shoved his sword into the mans skull with the other. After this he would go deeper and deeper into the fray and kill as many as he can until he see that silver-haired cunt Rhaegar. He had last seen the fucker atop of his horse, in his gleaming armor of black, red, and encrusted gemmed dragon breastplate and helm. He hated the bastard for taking Lyanna, after he recovered from his injuries all those months ago, he trained with Brandon and his father and destroyed a few training dummies, believing them Rhaegar as he took the head of most.

Other than that he cared for nothing else, just killing Rhaegar and saving his wife from the Red Keep. Taking the life of another he caught a glimpse at their leader, Robert smashed his Warhammer into a man chest that sent him into the river to drown, a frown soon replaced his head as he remembered what had happened a week prior to the last battle. They were in the war tent when he began arguing with the man after a plan he had suggested and the mention if Lyanna sent the Baratheon as he turned to questioning him why he is so worried and it turned into a command and then it came out in anger, he told him the truth.

That Lyanna is his wife...

This had caused one would say a brutal slug match as Lord Baratheon was on him faster than he could move or get away. He didn't shy away when the man began beating him, when Robert would throw a punch, so would he and so on so forth. It took several men to even separate them from one another as they bloodied each others faces, proclaiming that either doesn't deserve her or saying the obvious threats of 'I will kill you!' or some other curse to each other. It was bad enough that he and him had to sleep on opposite ends of the camp and he couldn't attend the war meetings which his father would debrief him on when they were done. Now here they are, forced to fight together against a common foe... Rhaegar.

He cut down another until he heard a loud roar went over the yells and cries, "Rhaegar!" he turned to see the man he was looking for. Robert spotted him first and went a warpath, killing three men before getting to him, he isn't the only one. He kept glances on them as he would cut down a few men but just before he ad made it. A man stood in his way, he couldn't recognize the face but knows what he is... A Kingsguard, but not the one he hoped it would be, not Ser Arthur.

"Out of my way!" He shouted as he clashed against the warrior. Blow or blow as he raged against the knight, knight? More like a laughing stock to him now because no knight that was sworn to defend the realm would aid in the abduction for a mans desires. The more he thought about it, the more angrier he became as he swung and swung his sword until he had the knight winded, but so was he as the knight started his counter attack and instead of taking a brutal approach, the knight was more strategic in his advances that left one or two full strikes at their mark, despite them being light injuries it was a risk right now.

The Knight looked like he was going in for the kill when a stray crossbow bolt found itself in the unarmored part of his left arm. He took the chance and hacked at the mans leg causing him to now flow down river whilst letting out a cry of pain like many were doing that had the misfortune to get wounded at the knee and is swallowed by one of the three rivers going through the Trident. As for himself, he continued and charged at the bastard prince that had pushed back Robert. Rhaegar didn't see him coming when he barreled in and with the small shield he picked up bashed the man to the side which almost knocked him into the river but unfortunately the man has good footing, upside is that he was able to remove his helm and when fiery amethyst looked up, he knew who he would face next.

"Never thought to see me, heh?, Thought I was dead?" He shouted as he questioned the Prince who upon seeing his face grew a smile and readied himself.

"Edwyn Tully. The Son of a Second Son! I cant wait to tell Lya that I finally slew the one that has been plaguing her mind." Rhaegar replied before the two began to clash with one another, and clash they did as the two went at one another with a fury that can match the gods themselves. Because these weren't just two fighting to slay the other, it was a battle of hearts for the woman they love. He had to slay Rhaegar, at least before Robert can do the same...

Several moments pass as they struck and parried each others blows, the blood boiling within made him want to hurry and finish this, so he started focusing more on power, slamming the blade onto Rhaegar's and after the tenth or twelfth swing he gave a loud, thundering roar before placing both hands on his sword and with a strong swing and, due to the damage his sword received from Roberts Warhammer. His blade broke the very steel that was no doubt forge from the best care that money could buy. And Rhaegar... He looked visibly shocked from the event that he had beaten him once again.

He held the sword at Rhaegar's neck, amethyst eyes stared at him, dark and ready for the next life. _'He would accept death so easily?, Why?'_ He thought with a curious mind but it did not subtract from his course as he held back the sword once before bringing it forward at the fastest speed he could swing, and with that, one task is completed as the Princes head flew from his very shoulders and landed in the red rush of the river... The Last Dragon was dead as his families dragons within the Red Keeps throne room. A wash of relief fell over him before he went to continue on with the fight, but a voice shouted out to him.

"You. That scum was mine!" Robert roared at him but he didn't have a care to hear the man scold him for saving his life.

"Robert! Now listen to me, I love Lyanna. You love Lyanna. We have a common goal to protect her, So lets just see it done... After that then we can kill each other." He exclaimed to the man who looked surprised at his defiance. He was shorter than the Lord of Storm's End and for a large man to hear a shorter shout at him?, it would be rather surprising to anyone. Robert spent a short moment since there wasn't many that can spend, his angry expression became bloodthirsty and he smiled before taking his hand in rough handshaking to make the deal official.

"Very well! Now lets get killing!"

* * *

 **The Tower of Joy**

Lyanna woke from the first of many good nights rest since that bastard had left with his host of men. She would have made a break for it if it wasn't for the three damned Kingsguard that had been left behind. She wondered if their are enough guarding the Mad King as Prince Lewyn and Ser Barristan came and informed them that the host led by Lord Bar Emmon, she smiled at that and laughed amocked the Targaryen's when she was left alone with the women that Rhaegar brought to care for her well being whilst he rides off.

The months since Rhaeger 'took' her. She would put up a proud face and wouldn't let him see her broken, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of ruining her and had been able to have her. During the second month she tried to stab him with a sharpened stick of wood she hid away but he saw through it and stopped her, she was only able to graze his cheek. After that he would have a servant watch as he took his liberties with his 'mistress', a title he said she was going to give her when the war came to an end, especially since he tried to tell her that Edwyn fell on the field but she would never believe him.

Her eyes and mind and hand went to her belly to rub the swelled tummy. She is pregnant, that is a fact and nothing could change that like the fact she was imprisoned here at this tower for who knows how long. What she is uncertain for is the father of the child. The time when Rhaegar took her and the time when she and Edwyn shared each other are around the same time and length, she prayed that it wont be Rhaegar's child, a daughter, a Visenya for his son as he stated to her. Instead she hoped, prayed and begged for it to be Edwyn's, as for the gender?

Well, she wouldn't mind a red-haired daughter.

* * *

 **How was the battle? Hope it was nice and I know Rhaegar deserved a worse fate but I didn't want Edwyn's character to take a total 360 degree turn, he'd be too OOC for the OC in him. Well, now that the Prince is dead then the next step would be to move forward to the next stage of this story until we reach a finale. Okay! now for those fabulous reviews,**

 **Silver Crow; is it weird to say I enjoy bringing that hatred to rahegar on a new height?, Happy ending? Well maybe. I think the Kigsguard tradition is messed up, as Jaime put it in season 2, how can the Kingsguard protect the weak, defend the innocent, obey the King and father and uphold the honor of being a knight.**

 **Guest; Even though the changes may not be right. I changed Petyr's fate whereas he wont hold a deep hatred to the Starks (or at least it wouldn't be too bad), Rhaegar didn't win the joust, Brandon wasn't strangled trying to save his father who burned at the stake which means Eddard doesn't marry Cat and stops the birth of Bran, Robb, Sansa, Rickon, and Arya. In this chapter I had Jon die and Denys live on, Hoster dies and leaves a young Edmure next in line, Edwyn kills Rhaegar, Barristan dies (had to happen) and made House Redwyne join the rebel side and had saved Storm's End from starving. And to top off this expositional onslaught... The father of Jon is now utterly uncertain. If I wrote a history chapter for then it wouldn't make much sense to a great many.**

 **Marcus97l; here you go. Hope his death isn't too unsatisfactory.**

 **Lion2Wolf; it wouldn't be GoT/Asoiaf if unfortunate events don't occur (unless you're Dany, in which case the plot armor is part valyrian steel)**

 **Now. I would like to say that the pace I'm going on will end the story within the next two or three chapters. Then I can decide which one I put up next. I will also debate on a sequel with all the changes that are being made.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dudes and dudettes, the King welcomes you to chapter eleven of A Song of Iron and Steel, I would like thank everyone for sticking around to read, I appreciate it.

Lets get to it shall we!

* * *

 **Kingsroad**

 **Edwyn**

"Edwyn the Dragonslayor!"

Edwyn heard some Tully men say aloud when he past them on his horse. A fine nickname for the one that slew the so called 'Last Dragon' by his people and kingdom. He would also be a liar to say he didn't mind it either, shortly after the battle he was knighted by his father personally, for killing the enemy leader, and saving Robert from being injured by the bastard and Robert didn't like that much because of his pride of being saved must have been terrible for his ever growing ego.

He was not only famed for killing Rhaegar... He also slew Ser Barristan the Bold, the people loved him and he didn't even beat the man fairly, and if anything it was that crossbow bolt that killed the knight, sadly the body couldn't be recovered for burial like the many thousands that fought on the rushes of the Trident. He did however, still get the fame that Robert would have had for defeating the Last Dragon and for that, his uncles- er, cousins bannermen began calling him Edwyn the Dragonslayor.

He looked ahead with a smile as they drew closer to King's Landing. Closer to Lyanna as he thought with a bright mood. Robert and his men led first, Lord Rickard led behind and he led the Rivermen behind them and Lord Denys after them. A total of almost a hundred thousand men marched down the road after smashing the second royal army at the Trident, the Martell's lost Prince Lewyn in the fight and some ten thousand Dornishmen as well. Not many prisoners beside a few minor house Knights and second and firstborn sons.

He was chosen to head the Tully banner since his father had to return home with his brothers bones. He felt sorrowful for his uncle's passing despite cursing him to the Wall once this war finally comes to a close, but he can't help but feel a little betrayed that his cousin still stood true to his father's last command, he hoped the ten year old would relent and allow him a pardon to be with Lyanna when this is all over and done with. He shook his head, not wanting to think on any of it right now.

Six days of travel and they were but a few minutes away from reaching the capital and he held a happy grin on his face but that grin then fell away as many did before they looked to see the city looked terrible, flames grew large as the place was alight in a green hew. Faint screams can be heard front what was left of the gates heading into the city and Robert was the first to scream out orders to help the men, women, and children that are left. It was obvious for most to see what had the city in flames, it was wildfire.

From the smoke, it looked like the place was destroyed days ago. From a surviving soldier that belonged to the Targaryen Guard, the story was that House Lannister, led by Lord Tywin came to the gates of the city and pled for Aerys to open the gates so that his men may help defend the city, the king refused and gave word to the pyromancer and a hour later the Red Keep, Visenya's Hill, Street of Steel, the Great Sept and Flee Bottom blew from the ground up, surrounding the place in flames and killing thousands of people, a quarter of a million people lived in King's Landing, and for the Mad King to just, toss them aside in fire is just atrocious.

Out of all the people only about three hundred were recovered from the detestation that took the capital, the jewel of House Targaryen's legacy demolished by a madmans insane paranoia, and he feared for worry that Lyanna was in the city until that same guard informed them that Rhaegar did not take her here, he didn't even come to King's Landing with the abduction took place and when he and Robert asked, the wounded only stated that the Prince fled south and came from the south with the second Royal army.

Robert had a messenger sent some ways across the bank of the Blackwater where the Lannister host was camped. It was nightfall when the man that ended House Lannister's shame and humiliation stepped into the war tent and looked around with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Lord Baratheon. Glad we can meet and discuss what has happened." The Lord Lannister started with a elegant way about it. Robert gave a gruff grunt before countering with his own words on the matter.

"What is there to discuss. We know what happened, ole Aerys blew himself away with his legacy." Robert said with no concern about the people, Edwyn put it up to him believing they were all loyalist to the Targaryen's. Tywin made a light scoff and nodded.

"Yes. And my son was a casualty in that insanity!" Tywin snarled to himself. A frown came upon the Tully's face as he felt pity for the man.

He remembers Jaime. He stayed with his family a year and a half ago until he was called to the capital, he was somewhat of a friend in some regard as they both enjoyed following his father and asking him about anything consisting of war and the like. A true shame as he just became a member of the Kingsguard just a few months ago, but everyone knew it was a slight as the Kings jealousy toward his Hand was known throughout the entire country.

"So, Tywin. The Tyrell's are the only large force that stands against us, what will you do?, join them... Or choose the one winning." Lord Rickard spoke for Robert in this second matter and Tywin didn't seem fazed by the Old Wolfs words of intimidation.

"Prince Viserys and his nephew, niece, sister, and pregnant mother are on Dragonstone." Lord Lannister pointed out to everyone and none were as surprised at the news than Robert, he looked irritated but didn't speak. "It would be loyalty to join them and crush you, with them, the Reach, and Dorne still against you, it would be a rather difficult stalemate for you if I aligned myself with them." Tywin added and the more he riled the Lords around him, even he went to raise from his seat but Jason Mallister, his cousins bannermen put a hand on his shoulders to bring him back down.

"I believe Lord Stark asked you a question, Tywin?" Robert roared as he stood from his seat, every riled lord sat due to the booming voice. Tywin simply stared around and into everyone's face until it landed on Robert.

Moments of silence pass... Uneasiness set in as the two stared each other down...

And then the Lion of Lannister knelt to the Strong Stag, and a decision was made.

"House Lannister aligns itself with the Stag. May you achieve much, My King." crowned by the Lions words, the assembly joined in on the chant as they all called for the new king, King Robert of the House Baratheon. The First of his Name. And now the new liege lord of Westeros.

Edwyn felt a little uneasy, but relieved as his new comrade in arms took the figurative crown that Tywin gave him. Because if none had, then the country would slink back into the old days, every kingdom being independent and it would be all too simple for a year or two to pass before one or the other started another war. And now that the Iron Throne was destroyed along with the rest of the capital?, the new capital is currently under siege by House Tyrell. Robert knew this as he ordered for every camp to break by dawn to continue marching south. All the while he only thought of everything that just happened.

... And Lyanna

* * *

 **Dragonstone**

 **Elia**

Elia Martell placed the newborn Danaerys into a crib right next to little Aegon. She is the sole caretaker of Dragonstone now, with the passing of her majesty due to birthing the new princess. She stared at the silver hair on their heads, their sleeping forms as she contemplated on what to do next as it is obvious. She has to protect them, them, her daughter and the new King from the rebels that are no doubt marching to squash the remaining loyalist of her late husbands House. Her mind settled back to memories before her husband went to war.

He stood up to his father. Shouted and said that things are going to change when this is all over, and it did. He died on the Trident against the Tully that humiliated him at the Tourney at Harrenhal. Then not just a few short days ago they received news of the capitals destruction from the Mad King himself. She was very grateful that her husband sent her and the two children to join Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys. She sighed as she turned away from the crib and went to the window, to watch the storm as it roared and crashed against the ships at port.

She has to leave here, get to Dorne and to safety. The food stores are getting low and already some of the castle guard are whispering about surrendering them to Robert Baratheon. She cant let that happen, her children and Prince Viserys and Princess Danaerys are threats to him, its obvious that they will either be killed or forced to serve them by abdicating any claims before banishment is called.

"Princess Elia?" A voice said as the door was opened to reveal a knight in white armor. His hair is fair and eyes are alight with a green hew, the look of worry was all around his expression as he entered the room and bowed his head. She frowned for a moment before giving a light smile.

"Yes Ser Jaime. What is it?" She asked the son of Tywin Lannister, a man who came to the gates an asked for his grace to let them in to protect the city. He came to the island on a small row boat with Lord Varys once they knew that there wasn't any convincing Aerys to relent on his insane plot to destroy the city and with him in it, _'Fire and Blood, huh'_ she thought with mirth, more like Ash and Bone as that must be what's left of the greatest legacy her husbands family was able to keep from destruction, first their dragon, then Summerhall, and now the capital, all ash and bone and dust that remains.

It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that she resents Rhaegar for doing what he did, she wanted to order him from kidnapping the Lady Stark, but what could she do? she hasn't the authority to tell the future king what to do although she wished she could, then perhaps none of this wouldn't have happened. Rhaella wouldn't have died of heartbreak and birthing Danaerys, Viserys wouldn't have lost his parents at such a young age, her children wouldn't need to grow up without a father to smile and teach them, and worst of all?... She wouldn't have lost a man she grew to love after all these years.

What she does blame is that damned prophecy, it started all this when that woods witch that Jenny of Oldstones brought to court so long ago. What fools Aegon V was, to believe the words that a man from his line would be the Prince That Was Promised, the hero that would save the world from some doom that is coming, she isn't a superstitious person and when Rhaegar told her, she heavily refused the prophecy.

"The ship is ready, a small merchant vessel to take us to Dorne." Jaime said with a sincere tone and she frowned at his words.

"We?, will you not return to your family. You have any obligation to us anymore, why remain and become a traitor when you can go home and to your family." She questioned in curious matter. It was caution and wonderment that she didn't feel calm when Ser Jaime would stay whilst his father has undoubtedly joined Robert and the rest of the rebellion seeing as it is a lost cause to fight anymore, the capital is gone, Rhaegar and Aerys are dead, they must be on the run to Dorne. The Knight doesn't need to protect them anymore. Jaime smiled lightly and answered her question.

"I was sworn to defend the royal family. I couldn't do that with Queen Rhaella, but I refuse to fail you or the children." Ser Jaime swore as he knelt by her. She was awestruck by the vow, none would have did the same if others were in his position, to defend them despite having lost the fight when the Battle of the Trident came to a close. She felt a few tears escape her as she waved for the knight to rise and put a kiss upon his cheek for gratitude.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime."

* * *

And that is chapter eleven, we're getting close to the climax people, just a few more chapters left before the end. The Elia pov came as an extra because I ended it too early. That and I wanted to clear up a few loose ends before getting to the next act which is where the rebellion army (added by the army of Lannister men) marches south to meet the Tyrell force holding up the Mannis and his crew back at Storm's End. Now to the reviews.

Silver Crow; Yea, Jaime had too much heart for the Kingsguard and hopefully he gets his chance here. As for the father of the child?, I cant spoil it but hope the result is enjoyed. I'm glad you liked the changes! added a few more here and they are huge as I see it.

Robynhood13; a sequel is definitely in the mind, especially with the big changes that were made. And as for a Yara pairing?, maybe :)

Mpowers045; hopefully so my friend.

Lion2Wolf; Glad you liked it and maybe he will, or maybe not :)

Brady420; sorry you don't like it anymore. Sometimes a story needs to choose you and not the other way around, maybe another story in the community will strike your fancy.

That's it folks, hope you all have a nice day. The next update will be sometime later.


	12. Chapter 12

Dudes and dudettes I welcome you all to chapter twelve of our journey. Let's jump in, shall we.

This chapter is probably my favorite to write, got a few badass sentences said by our fav characters.

* * *

 **The Stormlands**

 **Edwyn**

Another week passes as the army marched down to the Stormlands, Roberts homeland and territory of control. Currently under siege by the final standing loyalist army belonging to House Tyrell. The rebel army currently stands on 110,000 men, a Redwyne ship came and told them that the loyalist stand at 80,000 strong and ready for battle, surprising that they hadn't tried to take it yet, he thought that maybe they would have tried something but seeing as the Redwyne fleet was aiding Storm's End he can see that they wouldn't. That and the fortress has never fallen to a enemy force, the last time was with Orys but he won it in a duel of combat.

The Stormlands were a beautiful sight, nothing like the swamy Riverlands, abundant with wood and water. No, the stormlands held rolling hills, harsh mountainous areas, stony shores from what Robert said and verdant forests that aren't at all like the ones home. It also rained and stormed most days which hindered their march somewhat but past in three to four hours time. He also saw a few ruined places where castles must've been along with the castles still standing that belong to Roberts bannermen.

Over the journey, Robert and he grew to become a little more friendlier as the vow to duel one another is still intact. He made sure that whoever won would have Lyanna's heart, he would let her go if he truly loses and go to the Wall as his uncle had commanded that he do. But he also drew his own terms, if he wins the duel then Robert will allow him to be with her and pardon him from serving the realm at the Wall. He is going to try his hardest to win or at least if he loses then he will leave Westeros with Lyanna in the cover of darkness.

He wished that he and few could go south already, he has to find her and embrace her, to feel her warmth and the feel of her lips on his own, but with Robert having him so close as a leader of an army he couldn't possibly leave for a few days and return, or leave the continent. He remembered just a day ago that Lord Rickard took him aside and gave him a stern warning against attempting to leave with his daughter, he said if he tried then there would be no where to run from his wrath.

The only Stark besides Benjen who was back at Winterfell that wasn't giving him the cold eyes were Brandon. He actually likes the idea of him becoming apart of the family, they had even spent a number of times training with one another, and yes, the man wasn't thrilled when he eloped with his sister without having given him notice, or consent for that matter but over the course of these many months and the battles fought together had brought a camaraderie like relationship he has with Robert Baratheon. Brandon told him that battles brings more together than marriage could ever do and he slightly believes it.

He would die for any of these men, all the battles they fought brought them together in unity and whether or not the bond of war will stand even after everything is over, only the future can tell. For one thing is very clear here, every father, every son, cousin, friend, even brothers will be changed once the war finally ends here in the coming hours before getting to Storm's End, whether that's for good or bad, it will happen either way.

* * *

 **Riverrun**

 **Blackfish**

Brynden Tully, son of Lyle Tully and brother to Hoster Tully sat within his brother solar, or his nephews solar since his brother had been sent to the Stranger to rest with House Tully's ancestors. Its been sometime since the battle of the Trident and the mourning of his brother, surprised to miss the man who caused him so much stress over the years, he sat writing a letter to his son who was riding south with the armies of Baratheon, Tully, Stark, Arryn, and Redwyne. He sits writing a letter containing a pardon for his son, and by the Seven Hells it was hard to get from that stubborn twelve year old nephew of his.

 _Flashback Start_

 _It was a day prior and right now the first court session of his nephew had ended, the boy kept to all concessions his father had made intact, even that damned order for his son to go to the Wall when the war was finally won. Everyone had dispersed except for Edmure, himself, Cat, Lysa, his wife, and Maester Vyman. His expression showed how disappointed he was in the boy he helped raise alongside the family._

 _"Are you mad?!, it was Edwyn's blood that helped us in this bloody mess! And you want to send him to the Wall?!" He shouted in anger, not only as a man, but as a father that doesn't want his boy to be sent to the Wall, which is filled to the brim with either disgraced men, rapists, and murderers. His nephew grew red-faced with anger as he stood from his seat like he was his father reborn._

 _"I am Lord of Riverrun now, you need to- " Edmure began speaking but he cut the boy off with heavy words._

 _"I know what you are, and if I want to smack upside your head for doing something idiotic, then I will!" He stated and exampled this by storming up to the boy and doing exactly like he had just said he would. "You need to realize, that if your father had kept his words to heart, then he and I would have never reconciled. And we did." He added as his nephew stopped tearing up from that light slap upside his head "He never meant to what he said to Edwyn, and by the Seven Hells he treated the boy like he was second son of his own... Do the right thing." He uttered the last words softly before stepping back and letting everything sink in Edmure's mind._

 _The great hall was silent, only birds chirping and the sound of the wood crackling in the fires made noise. Catelyn held her unnoticeable pregnant belly as she and Lysa watched with worried and hopeful expressions. His wife, Bethany smiled softly as she must be impressed at how much he is fighting for his son, he's his blood after all?, why wouldn't he. The Maester didn't seem fazed as if he already knew what the result would be, like a man the age of thirty would know about the future. Edmure sniffed from being shouted at for a moment until he looked him in the eyes and spoke._

 _"... **sigh** Maester Vyman, make it known to my cousin that his condemnation to the Wall is now revoked. And, tell Ed I'm sorry." Edmure walked away in silence with Lysa and Cat in toe, leaving the three within the great hall. Before the Maester could leave, he halted him by words._

 _"Belay that, Vyman. I, will tell him myself." he stated and Vyman finally smiled and bowed before leaving to his quarters._

 _"You did well, my love... " He heard Beth utter sweetly and felt her slink her arm around his and he smiled lightly as well because for once he doesn't at all mind his wife's company, he could almost want to make love again._

 _"Of course. Now, lets get our son the good news!"_

 _Flashback End_

And now he finishes the letter that will bring his son the greatest news one can have. He smiles as he put the letter into a capsule the ravens carry, just the other day a raven came reporting that the army was moving towards Storm's End and that is the same raven he will use to send the message to his son. He also hopes that he brings his new daughter-in-law home too, for once he prayed to the Seven to protect his son and his wife out there.

 _'Please be safe, the both of you.'_

* * *

 **Storm's End**

 **Stannis**

The second born son of Steffon Baratheon stood above his castle walls to stare into the vast camp of Tyrell men. It was fortunate that Lord Redwyne brought food and supplies into the castle because if they hadn't, he and all his men would have definitely starved within the very walls. He stared into the enemy camp and watched them scurry around like they had been since they had arrived outside the gates, no siege weapons or assaults, just planted a vast camp far enough from the line of sight from his archers.

He wished he could send or receive letters from his brother. Get word that he needs men to come and lift the siege since The Last Dragon hasn't come to aid the Tyrells, he assumes that Robert pulled a victory over the Targaryen's and must be sieging the capital by now and should have no trouble taking it unless the Mad King had Lannister help them in their troubles, either way a portion can be sent to help them, the Redwyne men could help but then that would leave their ships at risk of being taken by the Tyrells if defeated.

"Lord Stannis!" Someone shouted his name and he looked below the gates to a an emissary from the Tyrell camp by his gates. He frowned at the spite in the mans tone as he spoke his name.

"Who goes there?, What is your business, besides bothering my day." He inquired and the soldier below held a white flag and pulled out a message.

"Lord Tyrell, wishes to parley with you... He believes its time to end this silliness." The Soldier said to him and Stannis thought long and hard on this.

It had to be a trick!, the only logical answer to this 'parley' that Lord Tyrell wishes to treat with him. To get him out of the castle and away so that they could outnumber him and capture, or kill him before going to sack his home that he was born within, he would not have it, not while this war rages on, and not whilst he stands alive and confident that he can and will outlast the Tyrell's in this siege.

"Go and tell your lord that I will not be trifled with!, tell him to attack or leave with your tails between your legs!" He shouted fiercely which rallied the men atop the walls that were side by side of himself.

" **Tch** Fine! Let it be your doo- " The soldier was saying until the sounds of far away war horns could be heard and Stannis turned his head northwest to see a force coming over, the size was extraordinary and massive, and that's just from a long glance as he could imagine what the Tyrell camp must be thinking right now. Whether it is Robert, or Rhaegar... The siege ends today.

 **Some Hours Later**

 **Edwyn**

They finally made it!, The Tyrell Army was vast to be sure, but theirs was larger and battle-hardened from the many fights they went through throughout this campaign of rebellion. Robert wanted to rush and attack, smash them to bits and keep moving south to where Lyanna might be, he agreed and wanted to cut a swath through the enemy force before them, but Eddard convinced Robert to wait and parley with these men before getting to any violent conflicts. They both supposed that it was the better option and sighed before going with the Quiet Wolfs plan of action, to see if the Tyrells will either bend...

Or break!

The Tyrells took the initiative to set a pavilion up some twenty feet from either force, the terms were to bring only ten men each, most of them were high lords, on Roberts side was him, Eddard Stark, Denys Arryn, Paxter Redwyne, Rickard Stark, Brandon Stark, Tywin Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Jason Mallister and Gulian Swann. On House Tyrell's side besides Lord Mace was Randyll Tarly, Mathis Rowan, Leyton Hightower, Tanton Fossaway, Martyn Oakheart, Orton Merrywhether, Garlyk Footly, Igon Vyrwel, Alester Florent, and Humfrey Hewett. All sat in chairs around one large round table that looked made in a rush.

"It is good to finally see you again, Baratheon. The last time was at Ashford when I smashed your army and sent running." Tarly started rudely and at a different time would insult someone, but both sides hated each other as it is. Robert only responded with a smile and a chuckle at Randyll's insult to his only defeat in the war that the people at now calling the War of the Usurper since the battle of the Trident.

"Uhh Lord Robert, I would like to welcome you to this meeting, as you can see this is very important situation we are in right now. I am ordered by the King to stop you, I would you to surrender here and come into my custody before any violence can occur, so please." Mace started and ended by telling them to surrender the fight, this made him assume they don't know about the situation with what's left of the capital, it made him and Robert laugh a little at this and that made Mace and his lot become confused to his and Roberts laughter, "Is what I said, funny?" Mace asked and Robert chose this time to speak.

"You don't know?, The only King here is me... Aerys is dead." Robert revealed and it shocked them slightly by the news. Mathis Rowan went to speak next.

"W- What do you mean!, How!?" The Reacher asked impatiently, this time it was he to respond to the mans question.

"He lit wildfire all throughout the city. All the capital is all but gone, ruined and dead." He said with a serious expression and tone, it wasn't something to be happy about. As for the Reacher Lords, they all looked visibly shaken now, for moments they spoke amongst themselves until Tywin stood from his seat, took a dagger and dug it into the wood table, getting their attention again.

"Listen!, I saw defeat when it happened... Will you not follow suit?, or be destroyed by the combined might of not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, but six great houses." Words spoke truthfully out of Tywins mouth as victory had already been decided at the Battle of the Bells. Mace looked sweating and the others seemed a little panicky besides Randyll, he seemed ready to follow whatever decision his liege lord goes with, just like a true soldier.

"So what will it be?, bend the knee... Or have it broken." Robert said with a grin on his face, almost daring them to fight back. It only took a moment before Mace stood before the lords gathered and turned to Randyll.

"Lord Tarly... Tip the banners... "

* * *

There goes chapter twelve and close to the amount of word number ive been hooked to for the last few chapters. reviews, favs or follows are awesome...


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. The last chapter, no mas, on the last leg, the final adventure and such before the epilogue. The outcome will make some people like it, others will hate it, and by the seven most wont even do either. but either way the journey ends.

.

.

.

So Lets begin...

* * *

Somewhere On The Boneway

Edwyn Tully

The crescent moon brought a calmness to his heart, the warm breez of the summer winds brushing against his hair that grew over the number of months since the war started, a small beard had also took hold too which he will soon get rid of when it's all over. He took a drink of the water sack that he and his company had brought with them to venture here. A place somewhere in the Boneway that Rhaegar had kept Lyanna over the time of the conflict that he believes to have began in Harrenhal.

Its been some weeks since the Tyrell's had surrendered to them, a few weeks since his grace was crowned King by the only high septon in the kingdoms since the other one died in King's Landing. His grace ordered the immediate oaths of fealty from Houses Tyrell and Lannister along with their bannermen. All to be safe since they joined when the war was all but won for Roberts side. A week after that he ordered for some of the best warriors to join him on a journey south to retrieve Lya. He was the first to volunteer.

The company consisted of him, Robert, Brandon, Eddard, Howland, Denys, Stannis, Newly made Kingsguard containing Balon Swann, Gwain Estermont, and Alyk Storm. It is dangerous for important heirs to lands to be out without proper guard but none were arguing this, rescuing Lya was a major reason why he and Robert fought so hard in this war, and they will be damned if it isn't accomplished like all the other goals set during this whole damned war.

The caretaker of the new capital of Westeros was Rickard and Paxter, Lannister and Tyrell forces were disbanded before they had left to ensure the peace for when they return back home. He looked back at the moon with longing, wondering if Lyanna was staring and thinking the same of him. No need to fret now, for on the morrow they make it to where she is being kept. Some spit of land with a ruined tower called the Tower of Joy, as if there is anything enjoyable about it, he thought.

"Just one more fight, then you will be safe... I vow to the grave with this!"

"Oh, you might just do that... "

A humored voice said from behind him and he hurriedly stood to his feet and unsheathed his blade on the very same man that wed him and Lyanna on the Isle of Faces, either way he still stood with his sword pointed at the man and watched for any sign or attempt to attack him, his time at war made him like this, and he honestly doesn't trust many people anymore, especially those that he only met once. The light of the moon showed that under the hood, he was smiling at him.

"You. What do you want, and what are you doing here?" He demanded as the short one approached him and in turn caused him to circle away, his eyes trained on the shadowed face with a untrustworthy fashion.

"Oh, don't mind me! I only wish to see the vision I had come true as most did when I aquatinted myself with you **mortals**." The old sage said and his words caused his eyebrows to crunch in suspicion and confusion as they circled each other. He can't call for anyone because he is quite far away from them, and by the way this man is moving, he must be quick on his feet, that and the spear on his back caused some worry.

"What. What are you speaking about?, crazy old goat." He stated as he began to get quite iritated with the island man.

"I told her. I said that going on the path she has set will see that she loses all she holds dear, if you go tomorrow and try to save her, as I have seen. You will die." The sage uttered in a serious tone, gone be the humurous mood and came an eerie feeling creeping up his spine, but it wouldn't deter him from his course.

"No. I don't care what you see! Man decides it's fate, not visions!" He shouted and the sage merely chuckled and sat upon a rock.

"... We will see, Edwyn Tully. We will see... "

* * *

The Tower of Joy (the next day)

The Red Viper

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Shouted a dark haired, olive skinned man. His viper like eyes expressed a rush as the servants and fifteen guards scurried in and out the tower. He is Oberyn Martell, prince of Dorne and the Red Viper of House Tyrell.

He was sent by the spider to come and retrieve the maiden that doomed the kingdom. Lyanna Stark, he honestly couldn't care less about it but his brother does and once the young Prince Viserys and his sister Elia heard of it, they demanded that they get the child before the usurper could kill it like the man had done Rhaegar.

So his brother sent him and twenty men to get them and the three Kingsguard and bring them to Sunspear for shelter, as for the She-Wolf?, none were mentioned so he could kill the woman and avenge his sister's dignity for being left behind by her husband. He turned to the sound of footsteps and saw Arthur Dayne approaching towards him with a calm aura about him, nothing bothering the Knight.

"Telling them to hurry won't help matters, Prince Oberyn." He heard the knight state and it caused him to grit his teeth a little, how would he know, hmm? This is the man who disgraced himself when he help that Dragon kidnap the girl in the first place, and yes. He could say it was his duty, but so was the duty to keep your dignity as a warrior of the people, and he destroyed that by aiding Rhaegar.

"We know they are coming, if you would just let me take the child then it can be avoided. I don't want to be here when they- " he began to retort when all of a sudden a arrow zipped past both of them and hit a nearby soldier and cause them all to turn and see a charging company of men. "Great!, they're here!" He said with spite before grabbing his spear and going forward to fight, it's been a while since he was in one anyway.

Brandon Stark

 _'Nothing like a good fight!'_ Was the thought going through his mind as he dug Ice into a man's chest cavity. They were awoke early by Tully so they could get a jump on the loyalist defending his sister, he and Robert couldn't have agreed more to it as they were the first ready by the next hour on, he wanted to save Lyanna and bring her home. And besides, his child needs to see its aunt for the first time when its born.

He turned and cut another one down by bringing his blade on the bastards shoulder then pulling the steel out like a knife carving through cake, valyrian steel tends to do that. He smiled as he lost himself in the battle of only their small company against that if twenty three warriors. It is funny how the Dornishmen were able to repel dragons, large armies and other things. But ultimately fails in quickly defeating the smallest number of men.

It was laughable.

Just as he was going for another man, his one eye saw the sword get repelled by another blade. He knew just who's it was as his grey eye gleamed at a rematch against the Sword of the Morning. Ser Arthur had his helm on but even he could see his purple eyes through the holes in the helm protecting his face from attack, and he intends to tear that thing off and take his eye for his own back then. And so it begins, and so shall it end here on the sands of Dorne.

Edwyn Tully

Edwyn stormed the steps above, cutting any that stood in his way. He intends to get his wife and none were going to stop him, he reached to open the door to the tower but as soon as he did, a individual kicked him down the steps and he heaved from the attack for a moment but had to defend himself from one man's spear before hacking the leg and using the pummel to go for the eyes. He composed himself slightly and got to his feet.

"The Son of a Second Son! Gods be good that they would bring you here, to my feet!" He heard a man shout and he looked up with a snarl at Jon Connington. Rhaegar's personal bootlicker and servant.

"Stand out of my way!, Or die like **him**!" he said with venom in his voice and that caused Jon to contort with rage as he went on to attack him. And so it began.

"You killed him!, You destroyed the brightest thing in this world!, I vow to end you!" Jon shouted with every thrust and swing with his sword whilst Edwyn kept his ground and deflected the attacks that were coming for him. He glared as he turned right and to avoid the next strike and took the chance as he swung his blade upward and cut off the hand of the Griffon from the Stormlands, his screech of pain went through out the area but would soon be silenced as he grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic and pulled Jon close and put his sword to the mans neck.

"Before you die. Know this. He accepted the end when he was outdone... " He muttered and yet, Jon stared defiantly at him. The Griffon looked right and nodded which cause him to be curious so he turned left to barely dodge a spears thrust, just scratching his chest slightly, but as for his Jon. The spear went threw the center of his chest, killing Rhaegar's longtime friend and ally. He took his attention back to the next foe who was wearing a brown leather cuirass with the symbol of a sun being pierced by a spear. "Who are you?" he asked and the olive-skinned man smirked at him.

"You don't need to know. But to realize that you, will die... " The man didn't wait as he charged with a ferocity that can be compared with Robert Baratheon. He fought against spears before this so he assumed that he could defeat him.

he was wrong...

The dornishman was more skilled than the others, it became to get difficult to even dodge his attacks and was forced to go back a few feet to recollect himself despite that being dangerous when fighting a man with a spear. He needed to be quicker than he was, and hit harder. He took a deep breath before stepping forward before going in furious charge, hacking and hammering with his sword although he it seemed as if it wasn't doing any good because the man was deflecting and clashing against his blows but he also didn't relent, yes he was getting slightly winded but he forced himself to keep going.

His chance finally came when the man became overconfident once he saw that he was getting exhausted, the next thrust came and he turned left and rose his sword high with both hands and brought it down with a fierce cry. The spear broke under the weight of the blade and he didn't stop as he went and thrust the blade into the dornishman's chest. The look on his face was of shock, disappointment, and tinge of joy as the light faded and the warrior fell to his knees before him, he dug his sword from his chest and looked around to see most of the loyalist were dead.

Brandon stood over a dead Arthur Dayne although he looked a little worse for wear. Eddard and Robert were side by side around six men and one other member of the Kingsguard. Sadly they lost Balon, Gwain and Alyk. Seeing everyone they had killed was replaced with his need to run for the tower which everyone else did when they saw he wasn't there. His heart raced as he called for Lyanna, and she must have heard him as well when he heard her calling him out, and that made his haste even more vital, he burst through the room to see only servants and a maester present, and on a bed was Lyanna.

"Lyanna... " He uttered and she turned with a joyous smile as she leapt from the bed and embraced him, crying tears and holding onto him tighter than a child not letting go of his mother.

"I knew you would come, I knew you wouldn't abandon me!" she rejoiced and kissed him on the lips before he could say a word. He was too happy to say a word anyway as they both held on to one another for dear life. He kept his promise, he said he wouldn't stop until she was by his side and safe again. He pulled slightly until he was face to face and brought his hand to her cheek. Both not paying attention to the men in the room.

"I never stopped thinking about you. You are the iron to my heart, my dearest love." He confessed and she grasped the hand upon her cheek and smiled.

"And I never lost hope, because you are the steel that defends our solace... " She whispered and kissed him once more.

None noticed the defeat in Roberts face, the king bowed his head, realizing that he never had a inkling of a chance if she had already given her love to someone else. Back to Edwyn, he closed his eyes and breathed relief of being with her again, like he was whole again. He heard a squealing sound that was reminiscent of a child and gave curious look to Lyanna who smiled brightly before taking his hand and leading him to a crib where a bundle was wriggling around, curious of everything around it. Edwyn looked at Lyanna who told him with her eyes to keep watching, so he did and what he saw shocked him.

Blue. The child stared at him with a stormy mixture of blue and grey, a smile began to form from his expression of realization as he slowly took the child from the crib and held it in his arms as he let out a shaky breath. He is a father, he feared that something like this would occur, but only worried that it would have been Rhaegar's... But it isn't. The child is his as the blue in the child's eyes prove and show.

"I. I hope you don't mind what I named him... " She said softly as she linked her arm around his waist. _'I have a son?'_ he thought with excitement, the adrenaline building up the more he thought about it.

"What's my nephews name?" Brandon asked, breaking the moment. Lyanna looked at the servants around her with a smile, they all giggled and caused the men to be curious.

"I was thinking Jon. After a former King of Winter. Jon Tully... " She declared and it was a good name, a strong name for a strong lad. He was happy with everything.

The reunion was cut short however. Edwyn felt dizzy all of a sudden and slowly put Jon back inside the baby crib, his heart is racing as if it would burst from his chest. Everything seemed blurry as he fell to his knees, this caused everyone to group around him before he fell completely to the ground, even Robert looked concerned which would be lightly funny if he didn't feel as if his body was imploding from the inside out.

"Ed! Whats wrong?!" Lyanna said in worried tone, her eyes looked as if they would shed a waterfall of tears. It must have dawned on her as she ripped open the chest to see the cut that Oberyn had given him during the battle. "Its poison!, No no no! I wont lose you this way!" She cried out and it suddenly made Edwyn see clearly. The Old Sage said he would die saving Lyanna, he said that she would lose what she held dear. He cursed the man who saw all of this, but if he could change it all?, If he had let her go when Eddard found them?, he wouldn't change a thing if it meant he couldn't hold her again.

"Lyanna... Lyanna!" He uttered as he shook from the poison, she stopped her sobbing enough to look and listen to him, he smiled lightly "Listen to me, I am dying- No please don't, just hear me **coughs blood**... I want you go with Robert- " He said and was cut off by the grey-eyed beauty.

"Don't say that!, you're going to get better. There has to be a cure somewhere, we just need to- " She said in a panicked voice until he put a hand on her cheek, calming her for a moment.

"Robert does love you. He will protect you and our son. Will you, my friend?" He asked lightly, feeling more exhausted than before, now. Robert looked nervous but hardened his face and gave a nod.

"If she will have me, I will do everything within my power... Friend." Robert said to him and Edwyn nodded before looking back at his crying wife, she was holding his hand tightly now, the cries of his son echoing in the room as if the child knew what was happening. He could feel it going away, his vision giving way as he willed to utter one last goodbye.

"I... Will find you... My heart... "

With that the legend of Edwyn Tully has ended. The son of a second son, the slayer of the Last Dragon, and a hero to all during his life.

* * *

Storm's End

Eight Months Later

Lyanna Stark

Standing by the balcony wearing a black dress was. Holding Jon in her hands and watching the storm outside was Lyanna of the House Stark, or Baratheon soon. It should have been Tully if Ed hadn't past away and she sometimes has fits of anger thinking about. Not because she resents him for leaving her, despite not having a choice in the matter.. But because she missed him, she still loves him and that wont ever change. Her marriage will only ever be for honoring her late husband, as was his last will and words on that day in the Tower of Joy.

She smiled and kissed her son on the head, he looked exactly like him, red auburn hair and the same blue eyes that she's seen in Edwyn's. She then began to weep as she had been doing for the last eight months, it may go on forever but at least she will always have her son. Jon will grow strong, so strong that it could challenge the very heavens themselves, and she would lead him down the path for he is now the iron of her heart, and she will use all the will she has to be the steel that defends them.

Because he is the Song of Iron and Steel...

* * *

And that ends the journey of Edwyn Tully and so is the first installment of my A Song of Tales Series. The next I have finally decided... and you will see it when it is ready, although I do hope you all liked this one, it is the first story I ever finished because usually I always end up rewriting it or giving up, but no more! I will keep doing one at a time and finishing every story I plan to write because despite this being a hobby, I am very passionate about it. One reviewer asked for a sequel and I will confirm that it is happening, and it completely changes a lot in canon. The next part of this will simply be an epilogue of everything that happened off page that I wasn't able to fit in here so keep an eye out for that. Anywho, I bid everyone a great day and appreciate all the reviews, follows and favs that came along.

See you all soon...


	14. epilogue

Many things happened in the span since the War of the Usurper, or Roberts Rebellion as many in the Kingdoms call it. To start the recollections by starting with the death of the war hero, Edwyn Tully or Edwyn the Dragonslayer. He was taken back to Riverrun and put to rest in the tradition of burning in a rowboat. The next was a year after where the House of Tyrell was brought low for their loyalty to the Targaryens in a plot to slay the new King, all the men were sent to the Wall and Margaery Tyrell was engaged to a young Renly Baratheon, House Redwyne was then named the new Lords of the Reach.

The Crownlands which were formerly in the hands of the Targaryens were given to the Rykker's of Duskendale along with the Island of Dragonstone that was given to House Velaryon for being the first House to swear fealty to Robert Baratheon. The ruins of the old capital would soon be livable after a year and when Lord Rykker asked to rebuild it, Robert refused and had it remain as a warning against any that would serve the Targaryen's and their madness, although a small port was allowed to set up there after some convincing on the Lord Rykker's side.

Tywin Lannister would to lengths of filling the crowns coffers in the Westerlands during these times. At the end of the year a son was born to Robert and a daughter to Stannis, one named Duran and the other was Shireen. Lyanna had finally mourned her late husband and married the new King with the only intention being of duty, and as promised to her, Robert remained faithful and only drank wine occasionally, so far the marriage seems to be strong despite having no love into it.

The next event in history would happen in five years where the Targaryen Army, led by Viserys would march up the Boneway and reclaim lost land. 20,000 men like Daeron the Young Dragon and met the might of 45,000 Stormlanders in a war that lasted three months, ending when Roland Storm slew the Dragon Prince and won him a place a member of the Kingsguardm, or Stormguard that would be the new name of Roberts order. The Kingdom of Dorne would seek peace and swore to not invade the newly formed Baratheon kingdoms, whether that will prove true in the years to come is uncertain.

The Dynasty would see conflict once more two years after when the Lords of the Iron Islands declared independence which ended in victory for the North who led 35,000 men, the Riverlands with 20,000 and the West with another 20,000. Casulaties were all of Balon's eldest sons and Victarion, his daughter and son Asha and Theon were taken to the North and one went to the Stormlands as wards. Also in this year Brandon and Catelyn gave birth to a third child after their twins Torrhen and Hoster, the girl was named Sansa. Also in this year the Lord Tully wed Cersei Lannister after some negotiating on Edmures advisers side.

In the North the Night's Watch was given 13,000 new recruits, 30,000 supplies of food and weapons and had six of their castles rebuilt, all at the expense of Brandon, the new Lord of Winterfell who believed the pact with the Night's Watch should be honored. The 13,000 men being from the Iron Islands, Wildings, Bandits and some from the War of the Dragon and the Stag. The North never seemed stronger in all its years since before Torrhen knelt to Aegon. Meanwhile, In the Vale, Denys fell comfortably in his seat of power with his wife and child, he went through strides to make the Vale safer for travelers by placing ore guards along the roads and had Gulltown build a small fleet to help in any dire needs.

As for now, nothing but more of the overwhelming peace is seen the coming years.

Signed by Vaeryn, Grand Maester and adviser to the King Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his Name and protector of the realm.


End file.
